Cabin fever version française
by Arches67
Summary: Peter et Neal se retrouvent coincés dans une cabane de chasse pendant un blizzard ; une ombre au tableau : Neal est blessé…
1. Chapter 1

Cabin fever (version française)

Résumé : Peter et Neal se retrouvent coincés dans une cabane de chasse pendant un blizzard ; une ombre au tableau : Neal est blessé…

Avertissement : Neal va passer un très mauvais moment, mais rassurez-vous, il s'en remettra.

Ceci est ma première fan-fic sur White Collar, écrite en anglais que j'ai ensuite traduite en français. Merci à Yellowstone69 pour la dernière relecture.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

Mention légale : White Collar appartient à Jeff Eastin. J'ai juste emprunté les personnages pour m'amuser.

**ATTENTION : MERCI DE LIRE LA NOTE EN FIN DE PARTIE 1 AVANT DE LIRE LA PARTIE 2**

* * *

Peter Burke poussa la porte de l'épaule, et réajusta sa prise sur le bras de Neal. Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Il sentit le grognement de Neal sous la main qu'il tenait autour de sa poitrine ; à ce stade il n'était plus qu'un poids mort. Il entra dans la cabane et appuya Neal contre le mur.

"Reste-là, mon grand," dit-il, enlevant doucement le bras qu'il avait passé autour de son cou.

Neal ne dit rien, soit passablement évanoui soit trop occupé à contrôler sa douleur.

Peter regarda autour de lui, il savait qu'il devait y avoir une lampe tempête quelque part. Il la trouva facilement et l'alluma. La lumière bleutée éclaira les lieux, poussant les ombres dans les coins. Il la prit et la souleva pour examiner la pièce. Il repéra une deuxième lampe qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

Ils étaient dans une cabane de chasse rustique. Deux bancs pouvant servir de couchette longeaient les murs sur chaque côté de la pièce, une petite table était dressée contre le mur du fond et un poêle à bois occupait l'entrée. Peter s'agenouilla auprès du poêle, du petit bois y était déjà déposé. En quelques secondes, il alluma un feu ; bientôt la pièce serait suffisamment chaude pour leur permettre d'enlever manteaux et vestes. Un épais rideau couvrait une petite fenêtre sur l'un des murs. Il le tira afin de laisser entrer un peu de lumière. Le ciel était sombre, obscurci par la tempête qui faisait rage ; difficile de croire qu'il n'était que 15h00.

Il retourna dans l'entrée. Neal s'était affaissé et était à moitié assis sur une pile de bois. Ses yeux étaient clos, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, sa respiration entrecoupée d'un occasionnel gémissement.

"Neal, je vais examiner ton épaule. Allez, debout."

Neal ouvrit des yeux vitreux, le regard fatigué.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Peter s'approcha et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Il aida le jeune homme à se lever ; Neal gémit. En douceur, ils s'approchèrent du banc le plus proche sur la droite. Neal s'assit, le dos contre le mur, bras ballants à ses côtés, laissant Peter prendre les choses en main.

Peter retira le manteau le manteau de Neal et le jeta au sol. Le vêtement était trempé et fichu. Les beaux manteaux d'hiver n'étaient pas faits pour les tempêtes de neige dans les bois… ou arrêter des balles.

"Hé, c'est du cachemire," Neal protesta quand il vit la façon dont ses vêtements étaient traités.

Sa veste prit la même direction.

"Pas croyable…" marmonna Peter.

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi se plaindrait du traitement infligé à ses vêtements avec une balle dans l'épaule."

"Je ne peux rien faire pour l'épaule, je peux encore sauver mon manteau… Il n'est pas à moi. Je ne peux pas abîmer les affaires de June…" Neal observait d'un air attristé la pile sur le sol.

Peter ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire malgré la gravité de la situation – il doutait fort que l'aimable propriétaire se plaigne au sujet d'un manteau si Neal rentrait en vie. Il déchira la chemise pour étudier la plaie sur l'épaule gauche. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, content qu'Elizabeth persiste à lui faire toujours porter un vrai mouchoir en tissu ; il posa le tissu contre la plaie et appuya. Neal poussa un cri.

"Désolé Neal, je dois arrêter l'hémorragie."

"Ca fait mal," se plaignit Neal.

"Je sais, je suis désolé." Il prit la main droite de Neal et la positionna sur l'épaule. "Tiens ça. Appuie – tu dois arrêter le saignement. Plus fort," répéta-t-il quand Neal se contenta de tenir le mouchoir en place. "Neal, écoute-moi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une trousse de secours quelque part, je dois la trouver et j'ai besoin que tu maintiennes la pression sur ton épaule."

"Très bien," grogna Neal.

"Plus fort que ça."

"D'accord !" hurla Neal tandis qu'il appuyait davantage en gémissant de douleur.

Peter se leva et enleva son manteau. La chaleur du poêle commençait déjà à se faire sentir. Il se rapprocha des étagères de l'entrée ; il déplaça des récipients jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une boîte blanche recouverte d'une croix rouge. Il revint auprès de Neal et posa la trousse de secours sur le banc. En l'ouvrant il jura doucement.

"Quoi, pas de morphine à disposition ?" plaisanta Neal la voix basse.

"Il n'y a même pas de désinfectant !" se plaignit Peter.

Il vida la boîte d'un geste brusque, espérant contre toute attente qu'il trouverait quelque chose dans le fond.

"Maintiens la pression !" rappela-t-il à son ami.

"Oui…"

Peter retourna vers les étagères, farfouilla un instant, et prit une casserole. Neal lui jeta un regard confus.

"T'as l'intention de m'assommer avec ça ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Peter se retourna vers le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Où trouvait-il l'énergie pour plaisanter ? Il ouvrit la porte et sortit ; il revint avec la casserole pleine de neige.

"Nous allons avoir besoin d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie ; et ça, au moins, nous en avons en abondance," expliqua-t-il posant la casserole sur le poêle pour faire fondre la neige.

Il revint auprès de Neal. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je n'avais aucune idée qu'une blessure par balle pouvait être aussi douloureuse…" murmura Neal en levant un sourcil. Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya la tête contre le mur.

"Allez, laisse-moi reprendre ça."

Peter prit la main de Neal et lui serra affectueusement les doigts avant de reposer la main sur le banc. Il enleva le mouchoir taché et eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

"Bon, ça ne saigne plus."

Il retourna auprès du poêle et versa de l'eau dans un récipient. Il revint nettoyer la plaie aussi bien qu'il le put. Neal inspira vivement plus d'une fois mais ne se plaignit pas.

Peter sentit son coeur se serrer ; il savait combien une blessure par balle était douloureuse. Dans les films, ça n'avait jamais l'air de rien, bien souvent le héros continuait à courir, mais Peter savait ce qu'on sentait, il ne l'aurait pas souhaité à son pire ennemi. Maintenant c'était son meilleur ami qui était blessé, et il n'avait pas même un Doliprane à lui donner.

La balle avait traversé l'épaule, un souci en moins en tout état de cause. Il pansa la plaie avec les compresses trouvées dans la trousse de secours – la seule chose qu'il y avait trouvée d'ailleurs. Il détacha la cravate de Neal et ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise.

"Ne t'excite pas," plaisanta-t-il.

Neal eut un léger sourire. "Peter, je commence à déteindre sur toi."

Peter cacha un sourire amusé et lui enleva sa cravate ; il l'utilisa pour tenir les pansements. Neal regarda son épaule avec un sourire.

"C'était ma cravate ça, Mac Gyver… Merci."

"Comment fais-tu ?"

"Hein ?"

"Pour continuer à plaisanter alors que je sais pertinemment qu'en fait tu as envie de te rouler par terre et hurler de douleur ?"

Neal laissa tomber le masque l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux emplis d'une douleur que rien ne pouvait cacher ; il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Peter ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Et ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas à quel point tu as mal. Je n'ai pas toujours travaillé à la division des Cols Blancs… Non, je ne te raconterai pas," ajouta-t-il quand il vit l'étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux de son ami.

"Oui, je suppose que tu peux savoir," murmura Neal.

"Allez, allonge-toi. Essaye de te reposer. Désolé, je n'ai rien à te donner pour la douleur ; essaie de t'endormir."

"Ou tu pourrais m'assommer…"

"Continue comme ça et je vais m'assurer que tu te tais… Je suis sûr que ma cravate peut servir à quelque chose." Peter le menaça en plaisantant.

Neal se contenta de sourire.

Peter prit la veste de Neal et la plia en quatre, en faisant un oreiller qu'il lui glissa sous la tête. Puis il ramassa le manteau par terre. L'extérieur était mouillé, mais l'humidité n'avait pas traversé le tissu et la doublure était encore parfaitement sèche. Il en couvrit le jeune homme.

"Merci papa."

"Neal…" Peter feignit un grognement irrité et Neal eut un léger sourire tout en s'installant au mieux sur le banc en bois.

Peter se frotta le visage des mains poussant un long soupir.

Comment diable avaient-ils atterri dans une cabane de chasse pendant une tempête de neige – heu, _blizzard_, corrigea-t-il en entendant le vent qui s'était accru – pendant un cas typique de la division ? Il jeta un regard noir à Neal qui, contre toute attente, semblait s'être endormi. Bien sûr que c'était sa faute ! Cet homme attirait les ennuis. Dès qu'ils seraient de retour à New York il allait l'enchaîner à son bureau, le noyer dans les fraudes à l'assurance jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Il le tiendrait à l'écart du danger même si ça devait le tuer d'ennui.

Peter secoua la tête amusé. Voilà qu'il s'en prenait à l'escroc alors même qu'il n'était pas éveillé. Il s'aperçut que ses pieds étaient froids, les chaussures trempées par la longue poursuite dans la neige. Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes à Neal, puis les siennes et disposa le tout autour du poêle pour sécher.

Il décida d'explorer la cabane. Il enleva sa veste et sa cravate – la température de la pièce était devenue agréable. La cabane était bien tenue – à part la trousse de secours quasiment vide. Il trouva du café, du sucre, du jerky _(NDT : viande séchée)_, plein de bois et une pile de magazines et journaux. Il trouva également une couverture de survie dont il couvrit Neal. Il accrocha le manteau à un clou et l'examina de plus près. Il était humide et sale – rien qu'un bon teinturier ne pourrait récupérer, mais pour ce qui était du sang… quant aux deux trous dans l'épaule… Le manteau était probablement fichu.

Il alla vers la fenêtre. La tempête de neige avait laissé place à un fort blizzard. Il jeta un œil à la cheville de Neal : l'émetteur fonctionnait, les Marshals n'auraient aucun mal à les trouver. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas venir tant que la tempête ferait rage, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Ils étaient certainement coincés là pour la nuit. Il décida de s'installer confortablement. Il retourna vers la pile de journaux, il allait bien trouver une grille de mots croisés quelque part…

Il décida de se préparer du café. Dommage qu'ils soient coincés là dans ces circonstances. L'endroit aurait été agréable pour un week-end rustique dans les bois. La région était superbe, avec plein de lacs et de beaux sentiers à parcourir, de grands arbres, des cabanes perdues…. Il devrait peut-être y revenir au printemps avec Elizabeth. Bon, bien sûr, pas ici, cette cabane allait probablement le faire cauchemarder, mais un week-end dans le nord avait son charme. Avec un peu de chance, Elizabeth ne le tuerait pas à son retour pour l'avoir autant inquiétée. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à son mobile, toujours pas de réseau. Il attaqua avec plaisir une grille de mots croisés tout en gardant un œil sur Neal.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis contre le mur, le magazine qu'il lisait posé sur ses jambes. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Les murs tremblaient légèrement, le blizzard n'avait apparemment pas fléchi. Il n'était pas inquiet, ce type de construction était fait pour tout supporter. Il entendit Neal gémir légèrement.

Le jeune homme s'agitait dans son sommeil, il avait repoussé la couverture. Son front luisait. Peter s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en posant la main sur son front. Il avait une forte fièvre et apparemment il était en train de se battre contre quelque chose dans son rêve.

* * *

"Neal, réveille-toi… Allez gamin, ça n'est qu'un rêve."

Il secoua son ami légèrement quand il ne réagit pas et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Neal," répéta-t-il plus fortement alors que le jeune homme s'agitait davantage.

"Quoiiiii…" Neal se réveilla brusquement le regard confus.

"Doucement ; tout va bien, c'était juste un mauvais rêve."

Neal regarda le visage de Peter, puis autour de lui, reprenant ses esprits.

"Bien sûr, parce qu'en fait, là on est dans un 5 étoiles sur la Côte d'Azur pas vrai ?" réussit-il à plaisanter d'une voix enrouée en toussant.

Peter gloussa et se leva. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui tendre la main, Neal avait mis les pieds au sol et se rasseyait. Il s'écroula sur le sol avec un cri de douleur.

"Bon sang Neal, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de bouger comme ça !" cria Peter énervé, mais sa colère s'évanouit instantanément en voyant le visage livide de son ami. Il était roulé en boule, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, l'agonie l'empêchant de respirer.

"Neal, il faut que tu respires. Allez." Peter posa une main sur sa poitrine et poussa doucement pour l'aider à expirer. "Neal, écoute-moi, expire lentement, maintenant inspire, allez, respire profondément. Ne laisse pas la douleur t'écraser, imagine que tu surfes une vague, suis-la jusqu'à la plage, reviens, reprends la vague suivante, allez, inspire, expire, surfe la vague…"

Peter répéta les mots comme une litanie, aidant les poumons de Neal à expulser l'air et à en inspirer, encore et encore. Il sentait le jeune homme trembler sous sa main. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la respiration se fit plus profonde, plus contrôlée ; il laissa sa main sur Neal lui fournissant un point d'ancrage.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et expira longuement ; il se redressa et laissa tomber sa tête sur le banc derrière lui. Il avait le visage couvert de sueur et de larmes. Peter lui frotta le bras affectueusement.

"Tu vas mieux ?"

Neal ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avala sa salive et toussa, grimaçant quand le mouvement fit bouger son épaule. Il leva la tête pour regarder Peter, clignant des yeux pour en chasser l'humidité.

"Mauvaise idée…"

"Tu veux dire de t'être assis tout seul après avoir dormi trois heures sur un banc ? On peut dire ça."

"Peter laisse tomber le sermon pour quand je fais sembler d'écouter," grogna Neal. "Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? T'es en train de brûler la cabane ?" Neal s'essuya le visage de la manche.

"Il ne fait pas chaud. Tu as de la fièvre."

"Super ! Pourquoi s'arrêter là ?" Neal posa sa main sur le banc derrière lui. "Tu m'aides à m'asseoir s'il te plaît ?" Il se rassit en grimaçant et regarda autour de lui. "Tu as joué à la parfaite maîtresse de maison ?" plaisanta-t-il en voyant les vestes et chaussettes pendues autour du poêle. "Peter, ces chaussures sont en cuir italien, on ne doit pas les mettre à côté du feu !"

Peter le foudroya du regard et Neal s'excusa, "Merci pour la couverture ceci dit."

"Tu veux du café ? Bien sûr ça n'est pas ton italien préféré, mais il n'est pas mauvais."

"Sans doute meilleur que celui du FBI…"

Peter lui tendit une tasse. Neal le huma discrètement, prit une gorgée et poussa un léger soupir.

"Humm… merci, ça fait du bien."

"Neal, je voudrais jeter un oeil à ton épaule."

"Oui bien sûr." Neal regarda sa tasse puis leva la tête. "Au fait, Peter, merci."

"Pour ?"

"M'avoir aidé à reprendre ma respiration. Où as-tu appris ce truc avec les vagues ? Très années soixante et méditation zen, pas vraiment ton style. Mais ça m'a sacrément aidé…"

"El…"

"Oui, bien sûr, j'aurais dû deviner." Neal eut soudain l'air rêveur et il sourit. "Elle je la vois bien, des fleurs dans les cheveux, courant libre sur la plage…"

"Neal…" gronda Peter, "tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, remettre des vêtements sur ma femme et boire ton café,".

"Oui, pardon…" répondit Neal docilement, ne niant pas qu'Elizabeth était effectivement nue dans son imagination.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Peter avait détaché la cravate et défait le pansement. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Neal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Neal, un peu inquiet par le regard de l'agent.

"C'est infecté."

"Ben, ça n'est pas vraiment surprenant."

"Très infecté."

"Pas même une vieille bouteille de whisky pour désinfecter…" Neal essaya de dédramatiser le problème.

"Neal, je ne suis pas docteur, mais ça ne devrait pas ressembler à ça après seulement trois heures." Peter le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "As-tu un problème de système immunitaire dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?"

"Quoi ?" La voix de Neal trahissait la colère.

"Comme je disais, tu as une forte fièvre et cette blessure n'est pas belle à voir, alors je me demandais…"

"Non ! C'est toi qui l'as nettoyée avec de la neige fondue ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?" cria Neal. Il se leva d'un bond et ferma les yeux brièvement quand il fut pris de vertige. Peter s'apprêtait à répondre puis se tut. Il avait apparemment touché une corde sensible même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. La réaction de Neal était disproportionnée, même dans son état de malaise actuel.

"Je sors. Où sont mes chaussettes ?" demanda Neal se dirigeant vers le poêle.

"Neal, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, la tempête a tourné au blizzard, tu ne vas nulle part."

"J'ai besoin d'aller pisser," lui expliqua Neal clairement.

"Oh…. Assieds-toi. Je te donne tes chaussettes et chaussures. Neal, s'il le plaît, assieds-toi," ajouta Peter quand il vit Neal le suivre. "Tu devras t'asseoir pour les mettre de toutes façons, alors épargne-toi ça… Je n'ai aucune envie de te ramasser par terre."

Neal allait répondre brusquement quand il vit le visage de Peter. L'agent était malade d'inquiétude. Sa colère n'était que l'expression de son angoisse. Neal s'assit, baissant la tête.

"Excuse-moi Peter. Je suis en train de me conduire comme un imbécile." Il posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, ferma les yeux. "Je n'aime pas être malade," se plaignit-il.

Peter s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui enfila chaussettes et chaussures, chassant l'excuse de l'épaule.

"Personne n'aime être malade Neal, et je ne suis pas une très bonne infirmière. Par ailleurs, tu n'es pas malade. Tu as une blessure par balle à l'épaule, blessure qui est sérieusement infectée, tu as de la fièvre et tu es probablement à moitié fou de douleur. Tu es très doué pour cacher tout ça derrière ton humour, mais je sais ce que tu traverses. Alors disons que je ne dis rien pour cette fois, mais n'en rajoute pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal. D'accord ?"

"Merci," répondit Neal d'une voix si basse que Peter faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il vit cependant une larme glisser d'un œil.

"Je t'accompagne ?"

"Non !" Neal ouvrit les yeux outragé et lui adressa une grimace quand il vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Peter. "Très drôle…"

"Mets ton manteau."

"Non, merci, le froid va me faire du bien."

Neal sortit. Le vent soufflait fortement, la neige couvrait tout. Par chance, ils étaient contre le vent et le porche était relativement abrité. Il s'écarta pour uriner, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air sur son corps brûlant.

Peter se laissa tomber contre le mur à côté de la porte, soucieux de l'infection. Il faudrait encore des heures avant que du secours n'arrive. Si l'infection continuait à s'étendre ainsi, Neal serait mort avant que les Marshals ne les trouvent. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il y eut un désinfectant dans la trousse ; bon sang, il se serait contenté d'une vieille bouteille de scotch ! N'importe quoi pour nettoyer la plaie proprement ou arrêter l'infection. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le poêle ; un tisonnier dépassait de la pile de bois. Il sentit son estomac descendre au niveau de ses genoux. Il avala la boule qui avait envahi sa gorge, il ne voulait pas que cette idée arrive à son cerveau. Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser… et pourtant. Il secoua la tête sentant des larmes de peur et de colère monter. Pas question… malgré tout, c'était sans doute la seule solution qu'ils avaient à l'heure actuelle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neal entra en soufflant et toussant violemment.

"Bon, je reconnais, c'est bien du blizzard…" admit Neal en secouant la neige de ses cheveux. Il regarda Peter appuyé sur le mur.

"Peter ? Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air tout drôle…"

Peter cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa. Neal n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme mais cela n'affectait pas son sens de l'observation.

"Ca va, rentre avant de te geler les fesses. Ton rhume ne va pas s'arranger avec ce froid. Prends du café, mange quelque chose."

"On a à manger ? Super, les choses s'améliorent. Tu as trouvé quel type de conserve ?"

"Du jerky."

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Du jerky, d'élan j'ai l'impression, fait maison."

"Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?

"Que reproches-tu au jerky?"

"Peter, je me suis fait une raison sur tes sandwichs au pâté de jambon, mais du _jerky_?"

"De la viande séchée, plein de protéines…"

"Bien sûr, et bientôt tu vas me faire mâcher du tabac," grommela Neal.

"Ecoute Neal, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu reproches au jerky. Très bien, ne mange pas, je m'en fiche," gronda Peter en fermant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il ferma le verrou, s'assurant que le vent n'ouvrirait pas la porte, puis se tourna vers Neal se forçant à reprendre une voix normale. "Bois un peu au moins. Avec la fièvre que tu as, tu es sans doute déshydraté. Tu ne devrais probablement pas boire de café dans ton état, mais je conçois que l'eau ne soit pas très appétissante."

Neal s'arrêta au niveau du poêle pour remplir sa tasse et retourna sur le banc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les quelques pas pour sortir l'aient épuisé à ce point. Peter tisonnait le feu, il ajouta une bûche.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?" demanda Neal d'une voix basse.

"Pardon ?" fit Peter en levant la tête.

"Peter, je croyais que les choses entre nous s'étaient arrangées. Je me suis excusé. Je sais que je ne suis pas très facile en ce moment." Il haussa les épaules. "Enfin, de ton point de vue, j'imagine que je ne suis jamais facile, mais je t'assure, j'essaie. Je veux bien essayer de manger un peu de jerky si tu penses qu'il le faut, même si je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai plutôt la nausée, alors l'idée de manger ne fait pas partie de mes priorités."

Neal leva un regard grave. Peter sentit qu'il était honnête, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais sans doute été. Pas de masque, pas de manigance ; c'était Neal fragile et à vif, admettant sa faiblesse. Il en eut un coup au cœur. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, posa une main sur le genou de Neal, le serrant avec affection.

"Peter, là tu commences à me faire flipper." Neal regarda la main avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Je… il m'est… bon sang, ça n'est pas facile. Neal, j'ai pensé à une façon d'enrayer l'infection, mais elle ne me plaît pas, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne te plaira pas non plus…" commença à expliquer Peter, puis les mots commencèrent à sortir de plus en plus vite, hors de contrôle. "Sauf que je ne vois pas d'autre solution… avec ce blizzard les équipes de recherche ne sont pas prêtes d'arriver, même si à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde sait très exactement où nous sommes ; et Elizabeth est probablement morte d'inquiétude, et l'équipe au bureau est sans doute en train de mettre en place un plan pour venir malgré le blizzard ; on est coincé ici et si ta fièvre continue à monter et l'infection à s'étendre…"

"Oh oh oh. Peter arrête. Respire ! Peter, calme-toi !"

Neal regarda son ami d'un air inquiet. Peter gardait toujours son calme, mais là il était en train de perdre les pédales, quelle qu'en fut la raison. Peter refoula la colère qui le terrassait.

"Peter, j'ai confiance en toi, vraiment. Si tu as une idée, je suis partant. Tu l'as dit, nous sommes coincés ici et j'ai tout à fait conscience que cette infection pourrait me tuer, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle je suis si insupportable. Il faut bien lutter contre sa peur d'une façon ou d'une autre…" Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivit. "Donc si tu veux que j'aille me rouler nu dans la neige pour faire baisser la fièvre, je suis prêt à le faire… mais tu ne regardes pas," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Peter s'éclaircit la voix, prit une profonde inspiration et serra davantage sa main sur le genou de Neal.

"Heu… Peter, tu recommences…"

"'infection."

"Peter, tu n'es pas tendre, je te rappelle que j'ai de la fièvre. Tu as parlé tellement vite que le seul mot que j'ai cru entendre c'est cautériser… Oh putain, t'es sérieux." Neal bondit quand il vit le visage pâle et les traits tirés de son ami. Il traversa la pièce, comme si la distance allait changer le sens de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Non, non, non, pas question, non ; tu ne vas pas poser un fer rouge sur mon épaule." Il regarda le poêle et vit le tisonnier dépasser. "Tu veux mettre un tisonnier rougi à blanc sur mon épaule…" répéta-t-il lentement, son visage perdant toute couleur.

Etourdi, il chancela ; quand le malaise se dissipa il était assis sur le banc, Peter encore penché au-dessus de lui.

"Je me suis évanoui ?" demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

"Pas tout à fait. Sans doute ta tension."

"Sans blague. Je me demande pourquoi…" Neal respira profondément, posa la tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux. Il s'aperçut que ça devenait une position courante.

Il ne s'accorda pas beaucoup de temps. Il ne pouvait pas ; s'il se laissait du temps pour réfléchir il allait partir en courant par la porte, blizzard ou non – la fuite avait toujours été sa solution aux problèmes. La réponse sembla sortir toute seule de sa bouche.

"Okay."

"Okay ?"

"Oui, d'accord, mets en pratique ton idée farfelue. Elle ne me plaît vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Et si jamais tu t'aperçois plus tard qu'il y avait une autre solution, surtout ne m'en parle pas, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier les idées à retardement."

Peter posa sa main sur le bras de Neal, il tremblait.

"Neal, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie…"

"Ce qui me paraît plutôt rassurant. Pas sûr de ce que ça impliquerait…"

"Je ferai au plus vite."

"Ca n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, je pense que je vais tourner de l'oeil avant même d'avoir mal. En fait, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir maintenant rien que d'y penser. Ce qui serait certainement moins douloureux…" Neal fronça les sourcils et se remit à trembler. "Non, ça ne marche pas. Une trouille d'enfer mais pas d'évanouissement en vue apparemment."

Peter le laissa parler, le jeune homme avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peur. Neal enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le banc avec une grimace.

"Alors, tu vas me faire mordre une balle ? Ca serait tout à fait approprié étant donnée la situation… Butch."

"Et risquer d'abîmer ce sourire de séducteur ?"

"Tu penses que j'ai un sourire de séducteur ?" demanda Neal avec un sourire étincelant.

Peter gloussa en secouant la tête, il l'avait cherché…

"Je me suis dit qu'une cravate en boule serait plus douce pour tes dents…"

"Tu as vraiment pensé à tout…"

Peter lui tendit sa cravate.

"Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille vite, on va être à cours de cravates bientôt…" murmura Neal en roulant le tissu. "Nous aurions dû garder ma cravate en soie pour ça, utiliser la tienne pour le bandage."

Peter revient avec le tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Neal avala avec difficulté et glissa la cravate entre ses dents, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

"Prêt ?" lui demanda Peter.

Neal secoua la tête, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la hocher. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la pointe rouge du tisonnier, fasciné par la lumière.

Peter se racla la gorge. "Okay bonhomme. Crie autant que tu veux. Souviens-toi des vagues…"

Avec sa main gauche il prit celle de Neal. Il serra affectueusement les doigts puis l'appuya contre la poitrine de Neal, le poussant contre le banc afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Cela leur permettait de s'accrocher à quelque chose, Peter avait besoin du contact pour soulager sa propre douleur. Il appliqua le tisonnier sur la blessure.

Eprouvant une douleur qu'aucun mot ne pouvait définir, Neal hurla, le son partiellement étouffé par la cravate. Son dos se leva du banc tandis qu'il essayait d'échapper à la torture de son épaule. Les yeux serrés, il mordit plus fortement la cravate lutant contre la douleur et essaya de surfer les vagues comme Peter le lui avait conseillé. Mais elles étaient trop fortes, elles le poussaient, le frappaient, le roulaient dans le sable. Il grogna plus fort, gémit, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, puis tout s'arrêta quand une immense vague noire le submergea.

Peter fut choqué par l'odeur de la chair brûlée ; il essaya de maintenir Neal contre le banc pour l'empêcher de se blesser et laissa ses propres larmes couler. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il devait tenir le fer sur la plaie, mais quand il vit Neal s'évanouir, il l'enleva, espérant qu'il l'avait laissé assez longtemps ; il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage, même si fort heureusement il ne sentait plus rien.

Il reporta le tisonnier dans le seau en métal, ne voulant pas risquer de mettre le feu au plancher en bois. Il posa le tisonnier et se précipita à l'extérieur pour vomir. Il n'avait guère que du café dans l'estomac, rien à vomir mais son corps continua à vouloir se vider, cherchant une échappatoire à la peine. Il laissa couler ses larmes, le froid n'étant pas la seule raison pour laquelle son corps tremblait. Quand son estomac se calma enfin, il se déplaça vers de la neige fraîche et se lava le visage. Le froid lui sembla merveilleux.

Il rentra dans la cabane, remplit un récipient d'eau et lava le visage de Neal, trempé de larmes et de sueur. Il l'essuya avec douceur et lui mit un linge humide sur le front pour aider à réduire la fièvre. Il vérifia son pouls – toujours rapide, mais fort. Il le couvrit de la couverture, s'assit sur le sol à ses côtés, incapable de s'écarter. L'épuisement le fit bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Peter se réveilla endolori ; il grogna tandis que ses muscles protestèrent d'avoir passé toute une nuit sur un sol en bois. Il posa la main sur le front de Neal. La fièvre avait considérablement baissé, Neal semblait reposer en paix, les horribles marques de douleur autour de ses yeux estompées. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Peter s'était occupé de sa blessure.

Il se leva et s'étira puis alla à la fenêtre quand il s'aperçut que le bruit du vent avait disparu. Il sortit de la cabane pour soulager sa vessie. Il faisait encore nuit –sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 6h30– mais le ciel était clair.

"La cavalerie ne va pas tarder. Tiens bon cowboy," s'exclama-t-il en rentrant dans la cabane.

"Butch ?" répondit une voix pâteuse.

"Neal !" Peter se précipita avec un large sourire.

"Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux. Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Le blizzard s'est arrêté. Comment te sens-tu ?

Neal sembla y réfléchir et se mit à tousser.

"La vérité, Neal."

"Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement des choses qui ne devront pas être révélées. Tu sais le vieil adage "ce qui arrive à Las Vegas, reste à Las Vegas", il me semble tout à fait approprié à notre situation."

"Neal…" Peter perdait patience à vue d'œil.

"Pas trop mal." Peter leva un sourcil. "Non vraiment. Je veux dire, je n'ai plus si chaud, donc j'imagine que la fièvre est tombée ; mon épaule ne me fait pas si mal que ça. Tu me diras, je n'ai pas bougé, et je pense que je ne bougerai pas tant qu'un secouriste ne m'aura pas gratifié d'une immense seringue.

"Toi, demandant un piqûre… Je comprends mieux ton souhait que certaines choses restent ici."

"Qui l'eut cru hein ? Mais là, je suis prêt à transformer mon postérieur en coussin à aiguilles contre quelque chose pour arrêter la douleur."

Peter avala la boule dans sa gorge attristé ; il se rendait compte à quel point Neal devait souffrir pour admettre une telle vérité aussi facilement. L'escroc était mis à nu, un simple être humain cherchant désespérément un soulagement à sa douleur.

"Tiens bon, ça ne devrait plus être long. Le blizzard s'est arrêté, le ciel est clair, ton émetteur fonctionne, les secours ne devraient pas tarder.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont tirer d'abord et poser des questions ensuite ? Peter, je ne retournerai pas en prison parce que ce cas a mal tourné !"

"Mais non voyons, tu sais bien que tant que tu es avec moi ton rayon n'est pas limité. On va juste utiliser ton signal GPS pour nous retrouver, et c'est ce qui va nous sauver."

"Nous sauver ?"

"Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il aurait fallu aux équipes de recherche pour nous retrouver sans signal ? Nous sommes littéralement au milieu de nulle part au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

"Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié ; pas plus que je n'ai oublié que tu voulais que je mange du jerky."

"Ce qui soit dit en passant serait une bonne idée. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des heures."

"Ce qui m'a permis de garder le contenu de mon estomac à l'intérieur… Arrête, du jerky au_ petit déjeuner_ ? Un peu de café par contre je ne dirais pas non…"

"J'en refais du frais."

Peter retourna vers le poêle préparer du café et explora une nouvelle fois les étagères. Il ne put retenir un petit rire en trouvant une boîte de conserve derrière un bocal.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé une boîte de pâté de jambon," la voix de Neal porta depuis le banc.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Peter ne répondit pas.

"Oh non, je n'y crois pas ; tu te fiches de moi. C'est pas possible… Du jerky d'élan et du pâté de jambon. Tu sais Peter, ça va te coûter cher en dîners pour te faire pardonner…"

Peter secoua la tête et leur versa du café. Il prit le sac de jerky qu'il rapporta, posant le tout sur le sol.

"Ne bouge pas !" ordonna-t-il quand il vit Neal lever une main. "Tu vas t'asseoir tout doucement et je vais t'aider. On va essayer de ne pas bouger ton épaule."

Peter utilisa la cravate pour faire une écharpe et y glissa le bras de Neal.

"Laisse-toi faire," dit-il en passant ses bras autour de Neal avec prudence.

Le tenant enlacé pour l'empêcher de bouger, il l'aida à s'asseoir. Neal bascula ses jambes et se tourna, le dos contre le mur. Il inspira vivement une ou deux fois mais il souriait quand Peter le relâcha.

"Merci, superbe manoeuvre."

"Tu n'as pas mal ?"

"Non, ça va."

"Tant mieux, bois ton café," ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse. "Un peu de jerky ?" fit-il en lui offrant le sac ouvert.

Neal examina le contenu comme s'il s'attendait à être mordu, puis prit le plus petit morceau qu'il trouva. Peter sourit amusé.

"Peter, merci d'avoir… soigné mon épaule."

"Quand tu veux."

"Heu… si ça ne tient qu'à moi, plus jamais s'il le plaît," s'exclama Neal les yeux écarquillés.

"Sauver ta vie… je le répète, quand tu veux."

"Et si on s'en tenait aux fraudes à l'assurance ?"

"Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu réclamerais des cas de fraude à l'assurance."

"Et on se tiendra éloignés des… poêles." Neal jeta un œil noir sur le poêle le rendant responsable de sa blessure.

"Ma foi, c'est toi qui as dit que certaines choses ne devraient pas sortir d'ici..."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Comme s'il y avait une chance qu'Elizabeth ne te cuisine pas jusqu'à ce que tu lui révèles le moindre petit détail…"

"Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il existe des choses que je ne partage pas avec ma charmante épouse. Ceci dit, tu peux être sûr que je lui raconterai que tu as mangé du jerky, elle va adorer."

"Tu n'as pas intérêt".

"Oh si…"

"Peter, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer," menaça Neal.

"Parce que jusque là c'était le paradis ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée…"

Pendant un instant Peter fut inquiet.

"Je pense que je le sais. Je t'ai traqué trois ans, tu te souviens ?"

"Puis-je invoquer l'immunité sur base de douleur abrutissante ?

"Ce qui arrive à Las Vegas…"

"Reste à Las Vegas," finit Neal.

"Un jour tu devras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au Bellagio ce fameux automne…"

Neal sursauta.

"T'es au courant pour Las Vegas…"

"Je sais tout Neal. Bois ton café."

Neal prit une gorgée de café et mâchouilla un morceau de jerky. Il ne grimaça même pas, les yeux perdus dans un vieux souvenir. Peter le laissa en paix ; au moins il était en train de manger même si ça n'était pas conscient. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé à Las Vegas ; il s'était juste dit qu'avec le passé de Neal, une ville pareille avait sans doute généré des histoires. Perdu dans ses pensées, Neal mangeait son jerky distrait.

Peter se leva et ramassa sa grille de mots croisés.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?"

"Il y a plein de vieux journaux pour allumer le feu."

"Ah, je vois que tu as été occupé," fit Neal en jetant un œil sur la grille. "Tu as presque fini. Ton 4 vertical est faux."

"Non, il n'est pas faux."

"Si, il l'est."

"Non."

"Si, je t'assure."

Peter se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face pour finir ses mots croisés en paix.

"Pas du tout enfantin…" murmura Neal.

Peter lui tira la langue, une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Pas croyable…" ajouta Neal en secouant la tête.

Il finit son café, savourant le calme, l'odeur du feu ; la douleur dans son épaule était tellement réduite par rapport à la veille qu'elle semblait inexistante. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Tout à coup, une main le secoua.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike, je suis secouriste." Neal cligna des yeux. "Désolé de vous réveiller. Votre ami me dit que vous avez eu un petit accident ?" Neal regarda Peter confus. Il était en train de boire son café une seconde plus tôt…

"Tu t'es endormi sur ta tasse," lui expliqua Peter.

Neal regarda autour de lui, il était de nouveau allongé sur le banc.

"Neal ?" répéta le secouriste avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Heu, bonjour, désolé. Je crois que je me suis endormi."

"Comment est la douleur ? Peter m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ca a dû être particulièrement pénible. Vous êtes allergique à quelque chose ?"

"Non," répondit Neal. "Mais ça va beaucoup mieux," ajouta-t-il en voyant le contenu de la trousse médicale de Mike.

"Neal," gronda Peter. Il se tourna vers le secouriste et s'expliqua. "Il n'aime pas les piqûres, donc il va sans doute vous dire qu'il n'a pas si mal."

Mike eut un sourire et prépara une seringue. Neal fit une grimace et lança un regard méchant à Peter.

"Laisse tomber, je suis totalement immunisé, garde tes regards pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas."

Mike baissa le pantalon de Neal et injecta un puissant antidouleur.

"Aie," se plaignit Neal.

"Oh arrête, tu n'as rien senti", se moqua Peter.

Mike examina la plaie et la pansa soigneusement pour le trajet vers l'hôpital.

"Ouh la…." Neal ferma les yeux et posa la main contre le mur pour se tenir.

"Vertige ?"

"Oui."

"Bien, l'antidouleur commence à agir. Vous allez vous sentir mieux très vite.

Peter était penché sur ses mots croisés quand il avait entendu les moteurs. Il s'était précipité à l'extérieur et avait presque sauté de joie. On les avait enfin retrouvés ! Deux motoneiges portant des brancards arrivaient à pleine vitesse. Peter leur fit signe. Le premier à mettre pied à terre fut le Marshal. Il montra son badge.

"Paul Benton, Marshal des Etats-Unis. Vous êtes Peter Burke ?"

"Oui, content que vous soyez là. Nous avons besoin d'assistance médicale…"

"Et donc de moi," annonça le deuxième homme.

Peter lui expliqua brièvement ce qui était arrivé et conduisit le secouriste à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Neal s'était endormi assis après avoir fini son café ; il était maintenant allongé sur le banc, recouvert de la couverture de survie.

Tandis que le secouriste s'occupait de Neal, Peter se tourna vers le Marshal.

"Est-ce que mon équipe à New York a été prévenue que vous arriviez ?

"Oui, nous sommes en contact avec eux depuis qu'ils n'ont plus eu de vos nouvelles hier après-midi. Que s'est-il passé ? L'annonce pour le blizzard a diffusée dès le matin. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous aventurer dans les bois comme ça ?

"Croyez-moi, c'est une longue histoire. Je serai ravi de vous donner tous les détails, mais pour l'instant mon partenaire a besoin d'un médecin."

"Partenaire ? J'ai un Neal Caffrey, déclaré comme étant votre consultant, il porte un émetteur."

"C'est bien lui." Peter ne se sentit pas obligé d'être plus clair.

Il jeta un œil aux motoneiges.

"Ne prenez pas ça mal, mais pourquoi des motoneiges ? Vous n'avez pas d'hélicoptère ?"

"Si, mais il n'y a aucun endroit où se poser à proximité. Une équipe est en alerte s'ils doivent intervenir et vous hélitreuiller. C'est Mike qui décidera de l'urgence."

Peter hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Neal se sentait de mieux et mieux et discutait à bâtons rompus avec Mike. Peter leva un sourcil suspicieux quand il l'entendit parler de son passé de chanteur… et décida de montrer ses talents. Peter s'approcha de Mike.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné exactement ?"

"Etant donnée la gravité de la blessure, quelque chose de fort. Il n'est pas en danger de mort, inutile d'appeler l'hélicoptère, mais l'hôpital n'est pas tout proche. Je veux qu'il soit confortable sur le trajet, ça va secouer."

"Il plane un peu non ?" Remarqua Peter tandis que Neal, les yeux fermés, chantait en sourdine.

"Il a souffert tellement longtemps que l'absence de douleur est saisissante, presque comme s'il était saoul. Il se sent sans doute un peu étourdi," expliqua Mike observant Neal qui battait la mesure de la tête.

"J'ai besoin de sortir," annonça Neal soudainement.

"On s'en va Neal. Je prends ton manteau."

"T'imprimes pas hein Peter ? 'J'ai besoin de sortir', ça veut dire que j'ai besoin de pisser." Neal se leva et faillit s'étaler sur le sol ; Peter et Mike le retinrent juste à temps.

"Oh, mes jambes ne tiennent pas… Amusant, je ne peux pas les sentir. Hé, Peter, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et tu sais quoi ? Mon épaule ne me fait plus mal du tout. Mike est meilleur que toi pour me soigner."

Neal avait le visage extasié, visiblement amusé par la situation. Mike essaya de cacher un sourire et Peter roula des yeux. Ils aidèrent Neal à sortir, et Mike dut aider Neal qui semblait, tout à coup, ne plus savoir comment faire pour uriner..

_Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ça_, pensa Peter. Ils approchèrent le brancard jusqu'au porche et installèrent Neal confortablement, recouvert de couvertures chauffantes.

"Tenez, enfilez ça," dit le Marshal tendant à Peter une combinaison de ski et des bottes. "Je suppose que vous préférez rentrer assis."

"Oui, merci. Oh, Mike, vous pourriez laisser quelques trucs dans la trousse à pharmacie ? On a utilisé leur stock, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront qu'on le remplace."

"Oui bien sûr, pas de problème."

Il remplit rapidement la boîte, ajoutant des lingettes antiseptiques et quelques médicaments de base. _On en aurait bien eu besoin_, se dit Peter amer. Il étouffa le feu avec le café, éteignit les lampes, ramassa leurs vêtements et, avec un dernier regard, il ferma la porte. Cette cabane n'allait certainement pas lui manquer.

* * *

En d'autres circonstances, le retour en motoneige aurait été une superbe balade. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Les grands arbres recouverts de poudreuse brillaient comme une carte de Noël. L'air était vif et purifiant, tout était calme autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en cours de route pour s'assurer que Neal allait bien, il dormait paisiblement.

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, l'équipe d'urgence se précipita et emporta rapidement Neal à l'intérieur. Peter se tourna pour les suivre mais Mike et le Marshal l'arrêtèrent.

"Laissez-les faire leur travail," demanda Mike.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'un rapport détaillé. Nous sommes très loin de New York. Je ne vais pas vous lâcher comme ça," ajouta Paul.

Peter avait enlevé la combinaison de ski et la lui tendit.

"Ecoutez, il faut que j'aille le voir. Je devrai faire un rapport complet pour mon supérieur ; pourquoi ne vous enverrait-il pas une copie ? Je pourrai l'envoyer dans quelques jours. Je ne vous ferai pas de rapport aujourd'hui quoi qu'il en soit," prévint Peter.

"Naturellement, je peux attendre. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile. Allez voir votre partenaire." Paul lui serra la main et lui tendit sa carte. "Tenez-moi au courant."

"Je le ferai. Mike, merci pour votre aide." Peter lui serra la main reconnaissant.

"Pas de souci, navré que nous n'ayons pas pu venir avant."

"Etant donnée la météo, je dirais que vous avez été sacrément rapides." Avec un dernier geste de la main, Peter se précipita vers le bureau des urgences.

"Je cherche Neal Caffrey, il vient d'être admis," expliqua Peter à l'infirmière au bureau d'entrée.

"La personne arrivée en motoneige ?" demanda l'employée.

"Oui, c'est lui."

"Très bien, laissez-moi vérifier avec les infirmières."

Peter fit les cents pas dans l'entrée attendant des informations. Un jeune infirmier arriva.

"Vous êtes là pour Neal Caffrey ?"

"Oui, comment va-t-il ?"

"Il est au bloc," l'informa l'infirmier.

"C'était rapide !" s'exclama Peter surpris.

"Les gens sont restés enfermés chez eux à cause du blizzard, la matinée a été tranquille," expliqua l'infirmier. "J'ai besoin que vous remplissiez ce formulaire. Quels sont vos liens avec le patient ?"

Peter lui montra son badge. "Agent Peter Burke du FBI à New York. Neal Caffrey est mon consultant. Il porte un bracelet émetteur, j'en suis responsable."

L'infirmier jeta un oeil à la feuille d'observations. "Blessure par balle à l'épaule, infection, brûlure au troisième degré, fièvre… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? Comment s'est-il mis dans un tel état ?"

"C'est une longue histoire," répéta Peter en se frottant les yeux.

"J'imagine…" murmura l'infirmier. "Attendez ici, le docteur viendra vous voir quand il aura terminé."

Il fit demi-tour et disparu derrière les portes battantes. Peter soupira et prit son mobile.

"Super !" grogna-t-il en voyant que la batterie était morte.

Il se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique, content d'avoir un peu de monnaie, et composa le numéro de chez lui.

"Allo ?"

"El, c'est moi." Peter sentit sa voix craquer de soulagement en entendant la douce voix.

"Oh seigneur, Peter !" Elizabeth éclata en sanglots. "Comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ?"

"Chérie, chérie, calme-toi," la rassura Peter. "Ca va, je t'assure, je vais bien. Désolée de t'avoir effrayée, nous étions coincés dans une cabane de chasse par le blizzard."

"Une _cabane _? Chéri, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu ne me mens pas ?" Elizabeth semblait avoir du mal à le croire.

"Je te jure, chérie. Vraiment, je vais bien." Peter mit autant de sincérité que possible dans son ton.

"Que fais-tu à l'hôpital alors ?"

"Quoi ?" Puis Peter s'aperçut qu'elle avait sans doute entendu les appels des haut-parleurs.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Neal ?"

Si Peter n'avait rien, cela voulait forcément dire que l'autre membre de l'équipe avait des problèmes. Pour une femme qui n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, Elizabeth avait conservé toute sa vivacité d'esprit.

"Ca va aller. Il a pris une balle… dans l'épaule," ajouta-t-il rapidement en entendant le léger cri de frayeur dans l'appareil. "Les docteurs s'occupent de lui."

"Veux-tu que je vienne vous retrouver ?"

"Non, ça n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas encore vu le docteur, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils le gardent très longtemps. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais un peu plus."

"Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?"

"Il va se remettre… Je te promets," répondit Peter d'une voix basse.

"Tu ne me dis pas tout chéri. Je le sens."

"Oui, je sais. Ca a été une longue journée, une longue nuit… Chérie, plus tard, d'accord ? S'il le plaît." Peter la supplia, il ne voulait pas parler de cela au téléphone.

"Très bien mon coeur. Je vous attends. Rappelle-moi pour me dire quand vous rentrez."

"Je le ferai. Je t'aime chérie."

"Je t'aime chéri," répéta Elizabeth en raccrochant.

Jetant un oeil dans le hall pour s'assurer que le médecin n'était pas sorti, Peter appela le bureau. Il entendit les acclamations en bruit de fond quand il parvint à parler à Diana. Il remercia l'équipe pour avoir donner l'alerte aussi rapidement et leur promis de les tenir au courant de leur situation.

Il retourna dans la salle d'attente. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il se leva, fit les cents pas, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, se frotta les yeux, retourna s'asseoir. L'infirmière au poste de garde finit par avoir pitié de lui et lui apporta une tasse de café.

"Tenez. C'est du vrai café de notre machine, pas le machin du distributeur," fit-elle en lui tendant la tasse. Elle le regarda avec un sourire compréhensif. "Ca va aller. Nos médecins sont bons."

Peter eut un sourire fatigué. "Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Je ne suis pas très doué pour attendre…"

"Personne n'est doué pour attendre à cet endroit, mais vous devez être patient et vous détendre. Votre ami n'aimerait pas savoir que vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Il va avoir besoin de vous, gardez vos forces pour lui."

Peter la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air si jeune.

"Vous êtes si sage pour quelqu'un de si jeune," murmura Peter.

"Je suis infirmière dans un pays de chasseurs, officier…?"

"Agent en fait… Peter," ajouta-t-il.

"Et vous êtes de la ville Peter ?"

"Oui, je viens de New York. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Les chaussures ?" demanda-t-il en riant, ses chaussures en cuir n'étaient pas adaptées au climat.

L'infirmière pouffa et retourna à son poste. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille qui se tourna vers Peter, il était le seul présent dans la pièce.

"Vous êtes là pour Neal Caffrey ?"

"Oui, Peter Burke. Comment va-t-il ?"

"Ca va aller. J'ai nettoyé et cousu la blessure. Il aura une cicatrice mais si ça l'ennuie vraiment un peu de chirurgie plastique effacera tout. J'aimerais avoir les détails de ce qui est arrivé à son épaule."

Peter faillit s'effondrer de soulagement et le docteur lui prit le bras.

"Asseyons-nous et vous allez me raconter ça."

Le docteur jeta un oeil au formulaire que Peter avait rempli.

"Je vois que vous avez mis votre nom comme référent pour M. Caffrey ?"

"Neal est sous ma garde pour les deux prochaines années. Je vous épargne les détails, mais en gros il est sous ma responsabilité."

Le docteur hocha la tête. "Alors, si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ?"

Peter se pencha en avant, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Sa voix s'étrangla plus d'une fois tandis qu'il racontait leur mésaventure dans les bois, au bord des larmes quand il expliqua comment il en avait été réduit à cautériser la plaie.

"Vous savez que c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie… Bien sûr, ça n'est pas une solution que je recommanderais en temps normal, mais les circonstances étaient loin d'être banales…"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Vous lui avez _sauvé_ la vie. J'ai vu l'état de son épaule et l'infection résiduelle ; il n'aurait sans doute pas passé la nuit."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi, quoi ?" demanda le docteur confus.

"Pourquoi la plaie s'est-elle infectée si vite ? Est-ce que son système immunitaire est déficient ?" Peter savait que le médecin ne pourrait sans doute pas lui répondre, mais Neal lui avait presque arraché la tête quand il lui avait demandé, il voulait des réponses.

"Non, ça va," répondit vaguement le médecin respectant le secret professionnel. "Quant à l'infection elle a juste profité d'un terrain propice. Il était enrhumé n'est-ce pas ?

"Oui, ça faisait quelques jours qu'il toussait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien sérieux."

"Peut-être pas il y a deux jours, mais c'était en train de le devenir. Votre course dans la neige n'a rien arrangé. Ensuite il a été blessé. Les blessures par balle ont tendance à s'infecter très vite si elles ne sont pas traitées rapidement. J'ai compris que vous n'aviez aucun médicament. A mon avis la neige fondue n'était pas propre, pas plus que le seau." Le médecin compta sur ses doigts. "Trachéite, pas d'antibiotiques, eau polluée, plus de douze heures de souffrance continue. Je dirais que c'est un miracle qu'il s'en sorte si bien. Vous avez eu le bon geste en cautérisant la plaie. Et d'avoir le courage de le faire, franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais été capable."

"Croyez-moi, je ne veux _plus_ _jamais_ avoir à faire ça…" Peter ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le souvenir.

"La bonne nouvelle c'est que le pronostic est bon." Le docteur le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta, "et vous lui _avez_ sauvé la vie. Focalisez-vous sur cela plutôt que votre culpabilité." Le docteur leva un sourcil le défiant de le contredire.

Peter hocha la tête. Il n'en était pas encore là, mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

"Quand pourra-t-il quitter l'hôpital ?"

Le docteur eut un rire. "Pressé de rentrer ?"

"Il va l'être – il déteste les hôpitaux."

"Je veux le garder en observation pour la nuit ; ensuite je pense qu'il devrait pouvoir partir demain matin. Vous prenez la route pour New York ?" Peter hocha la tête. "Je lui donnerai quelque chose pour qu'il voyage sans trop souffrir, et une longue liste de médicaments et instructions. Il va devoir prendre soin de ses poumons et de son épaule."

"Merci docteur. Puis-je le voir ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Il devrait être dans sa chambre, vérifiez avec l'infirmière. Je vous vois demain pour sa décharge."

"Merci," répéta Peter en serrant la main du médecin.

Il se rendit tout droit vers la chambre de Neal. Une infirmière vérifiait son intraveineuse.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Peter.

"Il est encore endormi, possible qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite," répondit-elle, relevant la couverture sur le corps endormi.

Elle quitta la pièce et Peter s'assit à côté du lit. Le visage de Neal était encore pâle, de larges cernes sous ses yeux attestaient de l'enfer des dernières heures.

"Neal, Neal, Neal.…" pria-t-il doucement. "Que vais-je faire de toi ? Je devrais sans doute t'enchaîner à ton bureau, ne plus jamais te laisser sortir…"

"C'est pas juste de menacer un malade endormi. Peter, s'il le plaît, un peu de pitié…" La voix faible de Neal était légèrement enrouée.

"Hé, salut gamin. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ?" demanda-t-il en toussant.

Peter lui tendit un verre avec une paille et Neal aspira goulûment. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir et regarda autour de lui.

"Hôpital ?" demanda-t-il. "Comment est-on arrivé là ?"

"Les motoneiges ?" rappela Peter.

"Des motoneiges ? Mince, et j'ai raté ça ?"

"Ah non, tu étais là. Tu as même chanté pendant une partie du voyage."

"Chanté ?" répéta Neal avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Oui, et si je peux me permettre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie que ça se sache."

Neal fronça davantage les sourcils fouillant sa mémoire.

"On était dans la cabane… Ah oui, ce gars…"

"Mike," l'aida Peter.

"C'est ça, Mike. Il a dit qu'il allait me donner un antidouleur. Et c'était très bien, parce que franchement j'en pouvais plus d'avoir mal…" Neal fronça de nouveau les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir de la suite. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Peter.

"Disons que l'antidouleur était puissant et tu as commencé à…" Peter hésita sur le terme à utiliser.

"Planer ?" suggéra Neal.

"On peut dire ça."

"Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?"

"Probablement pas." Peter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé.

Neal envisagea de demander des éclaircissements puis y renonça. Certaines choses n'en valaient pas la peine.

"Voilà pourquoi je déteste les docteurs, les hôpitaux, les médicaments… Ils me mettent dans un tel état…" Il soupira. "Alors, quand est-ce que je peux partir ? Où est le médecin ?" Neal leva la tête, jetant un œil vers la porte.

"Bizarre, je savais que ça serait ta première question…"

"Et tu t'es trompé. J'ai _d'abord_ demandé de l'eau," répliqua Neal.

Peter gloussa en secouant la tête. La tension de la journée disparaissait à toute vitesse et il en avait le vertige. Il s'étira, Neal avait encore besoin de lui – il se reposerait plus tard. Neal, bien que se sentant mieux, ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du changement d'attitude de son ami.

"Alors ?" répéta-t-il.

"Demain matin… si tu es sage."

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Je me sens bien !"

"Neal, tu viens d'être opéré et la raison pour laquelle tu te sens si bien est sans doute que tu es shooté. Ils veulent te garder en observation pour la nuit. De toutes façons, on a plus de six heures de voiture pour rentrer, alors oublie ; je ne prends pas la route aujourd'hui. Cette intraveineuse est en train de te fournir tout ce dont tu as été privé depuis que tu as été blessé. Sois sage ou je leur demande de t'attacher au lit."

Neal lui lança un regard dubitatif. Tous les deux savaient à quel point cette menace était vaine.

"Repose-toi, je reste là. Ensuite, promis, je nous ramène à New York aussi vite que les limitations de vitesse me le permettent. Et je t'invite même à dîner à la maison. Maintenant, dors, remets-toi, d'accord ?"

Neal ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, endormi avant d'avoir eu le temps de négocier. Peter eut un sourire contrit et essaya de s'installer au mieux sur la chaise.

Il sommeilla et se réveilla en sursaut quand l'image du visage de Neal tordu par la douleur vint le hanter. Il se recula brusquement quand il vit que Neal le regardait, yeux ouverts et inquiets.

"Salut," murmura Peter.

"Salut toi-même," répondit Neal. "Mauvais rêve ?"

Peter se frotta le visage des deux mains, essayant de chasser l'image de sa mémoire.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu es doué pour détourner la conversation…" remarqua Neal.

"J'ai un excellent professeur," rétorqua Peter, un sourire souleva un coin de lèvre.

"Peter ?" insista Neal doucement.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" redemanda Peter.

"Oh, c'est comme ça que tu le prends." Neal tourna la tête vers le plafond, silencieux pendant si longtemps que Peter pensa qu'il s'était rendormi. "Pas si mal. Je n'ai pas mal, et ça crois-moi c'est top… vraiment top." Neal soupira comme s'il ne se fatiguait pas du plaisir de l'absence de douleur. "Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné le bon antidouleur, j'ai les idées claires. Je n'ai pas chanté, dis-moi ?" Il tourna la tête vers Peter avec un sourire.

"Non, pas de chanson. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux."

Neal regarda le plafond de nouveau et Peter y jeta un œil se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose.

"Que dirais-tu d'un échange ?" demanda Neal tout à coup.

"Pardon ?" Peter ne comprenait pas.

"Tu parles, je parle," clarifia Neal.

"Parler ?" répéta Peter, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Neal.

"Tu me poses la question qui te trotte dans la tête depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et tu réponds à la mienne." Neal fixa Peter d'un air sérieux.

Peter soutint le regard, un millier de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête et sur son visage.

"Tu es aussi mauvais que moi à ça. Où est donc Elizabeth quand on a besoin d'elle…?" murmura Neal.

"Oui, elle est douée pour ça." Peter approuva, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.

"Alors, je commence," annonça Neal. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"Ne va pas ? C'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital."

"Grâce à toi."

"Oui, merci, rappelle-le moi encore tiens, comme si je pouvais oublier," se renfrogna Peter.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

"Peter, je le pense. _Grâce_ à toi, comme dans 'tu m'as sauvé la vie et je suis à l'hôpital, pas à la morgue'." Il leva un sourcil. "Vas-tu cracher le morceau ? C'est peut-être évident mais je n'ai pas été au mieux de ma forme, alors ça m'échappe. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi coupable ?"

Peter pâlit.

"En plein dedans," observa Neal. "Alors tu te décides ?"

Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda les arbres recouverts de neige, la chambre avait une jolie vue. Il soupira profondément admirant le paysage.

"Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image… La chair fumante et ton visage déformé par la douleur." Peter se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

"Peter," l'appela Neal.

Peter ne bougea pas, terrassé par la douleur.

"Peter, peux-tu revenir ici." Neal l'appela à nouveau d'une voix plus douce. "Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse me lever."

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir Peter qui fut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt !" gronda-t-il.

Neal eut un sourire fatigué. "Peter, tu m'as sauvé la vie dans cette cabane."

"A quel coût ?"

Neal le regarda confus.

"Te faire mal comme ça…" Peter inspira profondément, "c'est au-delà de ce que je n'ai jamais fait, de ce que je n'aurais jamais envisagé de faire à quelqu'un. Sais-tu comme j'ai souffert de te voir subir autant de douleur et savoir que c'était ma faute ?" Peter se mordit les lèvres.

"D'accord, je comprends la douleur, mais la culpabilité ?"

"C'est moi qui tenais ce fichu tisonnier !" La voix de Peter craqua sous le coup de l'émotion.

Neal prit la main de Peter dans la sienne, lui serrant doucement les doigts.

"Peter, regarde-moi. TU M'AS SAUVE LA VIE. Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable pour _ça_. Je peux comprendre la douleur et comme toute blessure ça passera. Mais tu dois cesser de te sentir coupable. Ce que tu as fait était bien. Je n'aurais sans doute pas passé la nuit." Une ombre passa sur le visage de Peter. "Et tu vas me poser ta question, je vois bien que ça te ronge."

Neal ferma les yeux et soupira ; il était épuisé. Il les rouvrit pour regarder Peter.

"S'il le plaît Peter, promets-moi de travailler là-dessus. Débarrasse-toi de la culpabilité, la douleur s'estompera. Par pitié ?" Neal en était réduit à le supplier, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier, n'importe quoi pourvu que Peter se sente mieux.

Peter lui serra la main en retour. "D'accord, je ferai un effort."

"Je vais me contenter de ça pour l'instant." Neal se détendit.

Peter le regarda un instant, réfléchissant à leur conversation. Il essaierait, ça ne serait pas facile, mais il avait promis. Et puis Elizabeth allait sans doute s'y mettre aussi…

"Feu," murmura Neal.

"Quoi ?" Surpris dans ses pensées, Peter agit d'instinct et porta la main à son arme.

"Non pas moi, j'ai déjà donné…" Neal ouvrit un oeil pour confirmer le geste de son ami. Il était tellement prévisible parfois. "Je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose. Sauf qu'on a l'impression que je vais t'arracher la tête si tu le fais, alors puisqu'on a passé un accord, vas-y, je me garde ta tête pour une autre fois." Neal eut un sourire amusé.

Peter regarda leurs mains jointes. Inconsciemment il n'avait cessé de caresser la main de son pouce et Neal n'avait pas réagit. Leur _aventure_ dans la cabane semblait avoir forgé un nouveau lien dans leur relation.

"Tu te souviens quand je me suis aperçu que ta plaie s'était infectée ?" Neal hocha la tête. "Je t'ai demandé si tu avais un problème immunitaire dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé…" Sa voix s'étouffa.

"Et j'ai failli t'arracher la tête…" finit Neal pour lui.

Peter s'excusa d'un geste d'épaule. "Ca m'a inquiété."

Neal lâcha la main et Peter se sentit étrangement abandonné. Il tira la chaise plus près et s'assit, laissant au jeune homme le choix de répondre, ou non. Neal regardait sa main, le visage traversé de centaines d'expressions.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire Neal. Tu as droit à ta vie privée." Peter lui proposa une échappatoire.

"Quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais un problème immunitaire, j'imagine que tu pensais VIH ?" Neal leva un sourcil interrogateur et Peter hocha la tête. "Je dois avouer que c'est un sujet sensible. Je l'ai côtoyé d'un peu trop près et j'ai eu quelques nuits blanches à attendre des résultats. Du coup, j'ai tendance à réagir un peu violemment quand on en parle, et j'étais loin d'être au mieux de ma forme…"

"La prison…," murmura Peter le visage blanc comme un linge. Un gars avec le physique de Neal avait forcément eu des problèmes. Sa culpabilité décupla.

"Non !" hurla Neal voyant le visage de Peter.

Il vit le doute dans les yeux de l'agent.

"Peter, je suis assez intelligent pour être capable de proposer d'autres marchés pour assurer ma… sécurité," expliqua Neal avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Peter soupira de soulagement, content que son intelligence et langue de velours lui aient sauvé la mise. Cela ne répondait pas à sa question cependant.

"Neal," gronda Peter légèrement, "on a le droit de faire des bêtises quand on est jeune, mais… les drogues ?"

Neal eut un sourire amusé.

"L'accord ne prévoyait qu'une question," rappela-t-il à Peter.

"Je dirais que c'est lié." Peter ne lâchait pas le morceau.

"J'ai fait mes erreurs de jeunesse comme tout le monde. Mais rassure-toi, rien de sérieux. Tu sais bien que je déteste les aiguilles, depuis toujours."

"Mais alors…" Peter était perdu, après tout, les moyens de contracter le virus étaient assez limités.

Neal pencha la tête, le regardant dans les yeux et leva un sourcil pour aider Peter à réfléchir. Peter comprit soudainement ; ses sourcils grimpèrent au niveau de ses cheveux puis redescendirent presque aussitôt en froncement.

"Ca te pose un problème ?" demanda Neal légèrement inquiet.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non, voyons Neal, tu que sais non. C'est juste que…," Peter semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. "La façon dont tu dragues tout ce qui porte une jupe…"

"Et il m'arrive parfois de traverser le magasin pour aller au rayon pantalons… Dans mon travail précédent ça faisait partie du jeu, et puis… ma foi…." Neal laissa la phrase en suspens, pas sûr que l'instant et le lieu étaient bien choisis pour parler de son passé et de sa sexualité.

"Neal, je ne voulais pas mettre ça sur le tapis. La façon dont tu as réagi dans la cabane… j'avais peur que tu ne me caches quelque chose et j'ai eu peur. Te voir souffrir était déjà terrible, envisager que tu avais peut-être quelque chose d'encore plus grave…" Peter avala la boule dans sa gorge, il n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles, se montrer aussi honnête… "J'ai demandé au médecin," s'excusa-t-il.

"Bien sûr que tu as demandé. Tu ne serais pas qui tu es sinon," fit Neal balayant l'excuse.

Il se sentait bien, content que le sujet ait été abordé. Cela ne changeait rien, mais il se disait que c'était un aspect de sa personne dont Peter n'avait pas l'ombre d'un soupçon. Il était normal qu'il le sache.

"Tu vas le dire à Elizabeth ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"Quoi ? Non, oui, je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je le fasse ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ?" Peter n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps d'y penser.

"Dans la mesure où vous vous dites tout et là c'est quand même une nouvelle plutôt importante. Peter, ne le nie pas, j'ai bien vu que tu as été surpris. Ca me paraît logique que tu veuilles lui en parler. Juste une chose s'il te plaît. Si tu lui en parles, dis-moi si elle te dit qu'elle le savait."

"Tu penses qu'elle le sait ?" demanda Peter.

"Je me dis qu'elle ne va sans doute pas être très surprise. Tu as une femme très intelligente, Peter Burke."

"Comme si je l'ignorais."

La longue conversation avait épuisé Neal. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

"J'ai droit à une autre question ?" demanda Peter.

"Hein ?" fit Neal d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Las Vegas ?"

Neal pouffa et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "je savais bien que tu ne savais pas", mais la voix était tellement étouffée que Peter ne pouvait en être sûr. Tandis qu'il s'endormait, Neal eut l'impression que Peter le bordait et il sourit.

Peter regarda Neal s'endormir, un sourire sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Peter se rassit sur la chaise, prêt à passer la nuit aux côtés de son ami. Il n'avait pas anticipé de se faire jeter dehors par l'infirmière de nuit.

"Je ne fiche éperdument de qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et vous ne dormirez pas sur cette chaise. Rentrez à votre hôtel. Préparez des vêtements pour votre ami… et prenez une douche."

Peter renifla sa manche. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de se changer. Il regarda Neal qui dormait paisiblement. Il aurait besoin de vêtements propres pour quitter l'hôpital. Leur chambre d'hôtel était toujours réservée. Tout à coup, un lit confortable sembla bien plus attrayant que la chaise en plastique de l'hôpital.

"Allez, ouste, dégagez !" répéta l'infirmière. "Il n'est pas près de se réveiller. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à venir sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner," prévint-elle.

Peter leva les bras en signe de défaite et quitta l'hôpital.

* * *

Il se rendit à l'hôtel local où ils avaient pris une chambre sans avoir jamais eu le temps de s'y installer. Il jeta le manteau de Neal sur une chaise, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait gardé – le vêtement était bon pour la poubelle. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. La tension et l'angoisse s'estompèrent avec l'action de l'eau, le laissant encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était. Surpris de trouver un peignoir, il l'enfila et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait mis son mobile à charger, mais il l'utilisa néanmoins pour appeler chez lui.

"Allo ?" La voix d'Elizabeth était toujours aussi douce.

"Bonsoir chérie." Peter sentit les derniers nœuds de sa tension s'évanouir en entendant la voix de celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il soupira de bonheur.

"Chéri, tu vas bien ?" Elizabeth avait mal interprété le soupir.

"Oui, ça va. Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ta voix, et je viens de prendre la meilleure douche du monde…"

"Ils t'ont fichu à la porte," devina Elizabeth.

"J'ai toujours dit que tu étais intelligente."

"J'imagine que vous n'aviez pas tout le confort dans votre cabane… Ce qui me fait penser, as-tu dîné ? Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?" Face au silence éloquent, elle s'énerva. "Peter, je sais que tu m'appelles de ton mobile, alors tu vas décrocher le téléphone de la chambre, appeler le service d'étage et te commander à manger. Tout de suite, je t'écoute."

"Très bien chérie, je les appelle."

Peter composa le numéro de la réception et se commanda de la soupe et des sandwichs.

"Voilà, contente ?" demanda-t-il après avoir raccroché avec l'employé.

"Peter, ne fais pas le malin. Ca fait trente heures que je ne dors pas, alors je ne suis pas d'humeur." La voix d'Elizabeth craqua, elle s'était tellement inquiétée.

"Oh El, ma chérie. Je suis désolée. Ca a dû être terrible…"

"Peter, tu n'as pas idée. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient repéré le signal de Neal au milieu de la forêt et à cause du blizzard ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Ils ne savaient pas si vous étiez au fond d'un fossé ou… morts. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas ces cabanes sur leurs cartes bon sang !"

"El, je suis tellement tellement désolé. Je savais que tu allais être folle d'inquiétude et je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis…" Il s'arrêta. Il savait qu'Elizabeth était sans doute morte d'inquiétude, mais il avait poussé cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête ; il avait eu besoin de s'occuper de choses plus graves… comme de brûler l'épaule de son ami. Il gémit de tristesse.

"Peter, qu'est-il arrivé à Neal ?" La voix d'Elizabeth avait changé, devenant maternelle.

"Il a pris une balle dans l'épaule… et ça s'est compliqué."

Peter ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant, pas au téléphone, ni plus tard… ni jamais. Elizabeth sentit que quelque chose affligeait son mari mais elle n'insista pas.

"Mais il va bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, à priori il peut quitter l'hôpital demain. Ce qui me rappelle que ma voiture est toujours à la ferme !" Peter se leva d'un bond et porta la main à la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. Plus vraisemblablement au commissariat. Peter appelle la police."

"Ils ont utilisé le signal de mon GPS pour la retrouver."

"Juste après avoir retrouvé celui de Neal," ajouta Elizabeth avec un petit rire.

"Il a plus de valeur que ma Taurus," commenta Peter.

"Chéri, appelle la police et arrange tout ça avec eux. Mange ton dîner. Je vous attends à la maison tous les deux. Dors bien. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime chérie."

* * *

Peter avait dormi comme une bûche. Une nouvelle longue douche et un petit déjeuner copieux lui redonnèrent tout son entrain.

Il retourna à l'hôpital bien plus tard qu'il ne l'espérait. Il était allé au commissariat récupérer sa voiture et la paperasse avait pris du temps. Il rentra dans la chambre de Neal portant un sac de vêtement. Neal était éveillé, son lit relevé en position demi-assise.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais," l'accusa-t-il à son entrée.

"Je le voulais, mais apparemment mon odeur n'était pas acceptable…"

Neal ouvrit la bouche surpris, puis leva un coin de lèvre en sourire.

"Ca explique que j'ai eu droit à un nettoyage poussé," grogna-t-il.

"De quoi te plains-tu ? Une jolie infirmière qui te lave des pieds à la tête…" plaisanta Peter.

"J'ai eu droit à l'infirmière de _Misery_..." se plaignit Neal.

Peter se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"En pleine forme, prêt à déguerpir."

"Tu as déjà vu le médecin ?"

"Non, mais je peux…"

"Même pas en rêve," l'interrompit Peter. "Je ne te laisserai pas quitter cet hôpital avant que tu ne vois un médecin, qu'il te donne des instructions précises et des médicaments. Au fait, pourquoi ne m'avais tu pas dit que ton rhume s'était empiré ? Tu aurais dû t'en occuper."

"Je n'aime pas les médicaments."

"Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire, et là je cite, que tu étais prêt à 'transformer ton postérieur en coussin à aiguilles contre quelque chose pour arrêter la douleur'."

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit que ce genre de truc ne sortait pas de la cabane."

"On n'a pas fait de liste." Peter redevint sérieux. "Neal, quand ils vont t'enlever cette intraveineuse, tu vas très vite demander des antidouleurs, crois-moi."

"Ou moi," ajouta le médecin en ouvrant la porte.

Peter se tourna vers le praticien.

"Bonjour Docteur."

"Bonjour Peter. Alors, comment se porte notre patient ?"

"Il a l'air d'aller bien, il se plaint des infirmières, j'imagine que c'est bon signe."

"_Je_ suis là…" marmonna Neal se sentant écarté de la conversation.

Le docteur prit le dossier au pied du lit et examina les notes, puis examina Neal de près. Peter s'écarta pour leur accorder de l'intimité.

"C'est bon Neal, vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs et des antibiotiques. Il faudra les prendre une semaine – pour traiter votre épaule et votre trachéite. L'infection à votre épaule n'est pas tout à fait résorbée encore, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez jouer avec ça." Le docteur le regarda sérieusement et Neal hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il tendit l'ordonnance à Peter, puis se retourna de nouveau vers son patient. "Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour votre voyage de retour ; ça va sans doute vous assommer un peu mais au moins vous n'éprouverez pas de douleur sur le trajet. Et je veux que vous portiez une écharpe pendant au moins deux semaines, vous devez faire attention à vos points de suture.

"Merci docteur," dit Neal en lui tendant la main.

Une infirmière rentra avec un chariot et prit une seringue. Elle désinfecta l'épaule et Neal gémit.

"Je pensais qu'ils utiliseraient l'intraveineuse," se plaignit-il. Il se tourna vers Peter et lui prit la main. Il ferma les yeux et serra les doigts de Peter. "Quand vous voulez, je suis prêt," dit-il après quelques secondes.

"Neal, c'est fait," lui dit Peter en lui serrant la main.

Neal ouvrit les yeux prudemment et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui avait rangé la seringue et était en train d'enlever l'intraveineuse de sa main.

"Je n'ai rien senti… merci."

"Bien sûr que non, je suis infirmière diplômée !" répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire qui démentait la véhémence des paroles. Neal lui adressa son sourire mille watts et elle fondit. "Avec tous les antidouleurs qu'on vous a donnés, vous ne pouviez pas sentir une aiguille."

Peter roula les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Monsieur, si vous alliez chercher les médicaments de l'ordonnance pendant que nous l'habillons. Je vois que vous avez apporté ses affaires."

Quand Peter revint, Neal était habillé, assis, attendant le fauteuil pour partir. Son bras était en écharpe et il avait l'air joyeux.

"Apparemment tu es prêt."

"J'attends juste mon chauffeur," répondit Neal.

L'infirmière se tourna vers eux.

"Neal, cette dernière injection est l'équivalent d'une anesthésie locale. Vous n'allez rien sentir au niveau de votre épaule, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut faire très attention. La douleur est un moyen pour le corps de nous obliger à faire attention ; nous avons supprimé ce message mais la blessure est là et il faut la laisser tranquille. Donc, vous ne bougez pas votre bras, et vous vous assurez que rien ne touche votre épaule. Compris ?"

"Oui, compris," répondit Neal en hochant la tête.

Ils quittèrent enfin l'hôpital, Neal bondissant hors de son fauteuil. Peter s'était garé le plus près possible de l'entrée et Neal s'installa sur le siège passager avec un sourire satisfait.

"Content d'être sorti ?" lui demanda Peter.

"Oh oui," confirma Neal.

Le temps d'arriver sur l'autoroute, Neal était déjà endormi. Il ne se réveilla même pas quand Peter s'arrêta pour faire le plein et prendre un café. Les kilomètres passèrent, les rapprochant de la grande ville.

Les arrêts et redémarrages du trafic new-yorkais finirent par réveiller Neal. Il regarda par la fenêtre, savourant la vue, content d'être de retour. Il était un citadin, ses pieds avaient besoin de béton, pas de forêts balayées par le blizzard…

"Peter, ce n'est pas le bon chemin pour aller chez June."

"On rentre à la maison, _ma _maison," ajouta-t-il.

"Mais…"

"Non, il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne. D'abord, je t'ai promis un bon dîner et ensuite, tu restes dormir chez nous ce soir. Je te conduirai chez toi demain.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour prendre soin de moi ?"

"Non."

Peter n'ajouta aucun commentaire, le sujet était clos. Neal soupira et retourna à son observation de l'architecture de la ville. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre. Peter lui jeta un œil discret. La victoire avait été facile. Il regarda le visage avec plus d'attention. Des marques de douleur autour des yeux commençaient à réapparaître, il était affalé sur le siège – très loin de l'impeccable Neal Caffrey habituel.

Peter se gara face à sa maison de Brooklyn et poussa un grand soupir. Il était content d'être de retour. Il prit les sacs et monta les quelques marches d'un pas léger. Neal le suivit plus lentement.

"Peter !" Elizabeth sauta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant des larmes dans les yeux. Elle le prit ensuite à bout de bras pour l'examiner.

"Je vais bien chérie, je te jure." Peter rit, content d'être de retour ; il la serra à nouveau et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec ferveur.

Neal attendait à l'extérieur, se sentant un peu la pièce rapportée. Elizabeth le regarda quand Peter lâcha ses lèvres pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Neal, mon chou, rentre. Oh, je suis contente de te voir toi aussi."

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra affectueusement. Neal gémit légèrement.

"Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi. Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Non, ça va. J'ai aimé le câlin."

"Caffrey," gronda Peter.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Satchmo se précipita vers son maître, secouant la queue allègrement. Peter lui gratta les oreilles avec plaisir. Elizabeth poussa dans un coin les sacs laissés dans l'entrée.

"Entrez, asseyez-vous. Je vais nous préparer un peu de thé et vous pourrez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé."

Neal lança un regard à Peter.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit," murmura-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête derrière lui sur le canapé.

Il soupira profondément, détendu, satisfait d'être là. En fait, il était bien content ne pas être seul chez June. Cette pièce était accueillante et douce, l'odeur des biscuits maison arrivait de la cuisine accompagnée de la senteur du thé au jasmin. _Attends,_ _comment pouvait-il sentir le thé depuis la cuisine ?_ Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la tasse à son côté. Il grogna.

"Je me suis encore endormi ?" se plaignit-il.

"Encore ?" répéta Elizabeth.

"Neal semble avoir du mal à rester éveillé," expliqua Peter.

"Fichus médicaments…", gronda Neal.

"Que tu vas prendre, même si dois te les pousser au fond de la gorge," avertit Peter.

Neal prit sa tasse, but une gorgée apaisante, puis prit un biscuit et ferma les yeux le savourant avec bonheur, gémissant de plaisir.

"Mieux que le jerky ?" plaisanta Peter.

Neal lui lança un regard noir et mit l'autre morceau de biscuit dans sa bouche.

"Peter, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés dans cette cabane ?" demanda Elizabeth un regard soucieux sur son joli visage.

"Tu te souviens que nous étions sur ce cas de faussaires ? Nous avions découvert que le stock se trouvait dans le nord et j'ai décidé d'aller voir les tableaux avec Neal. Il pourrait ainsi valider s'ils faisaient partie du même lot. Nous sommes partis mardi matin…"

"Mardi ? Mais on n'est que jeudi !" s'exclama Neal. "On dirait que ça fait des semaines…"

"Oui, mardi. On a pris ma voiture, nous avons posé les affaires à l'hôtel et nous sommes tout de suite allés visiter la galerie où se trouvaient certains des tableaux. Neal a pu effectivement certifier que nous avions à faire au même faussaire. C'est là que nous avons eu cet indice sur l'atelier de peinture. Nous sommes alors partis vers cette ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part."

"Tous seuls…" commenta Elizabeth.

"Nous voulions juste regarder des peintures, aucune raison de penser que ça pouvait mal tourner."

Peter grimaça ; il aurait dû demander de l'aide à la police locale par sécurité. Il avait prévenu son équipe de leur destination ; la police du comté se préoccupait davantage des braconniers que de potentiels faussaires. La petite ville avait l'air si tranquille, il avait baissé sa garde et agit précipitamment.

"Il neigeait un peu, rien de bien méchant, alors je n'ai pas trop fait attention. Nous sommes arrivés à la ferme –de la piste sur les derniers kilomètres– et avons laissé la voiture derrière un bosquet."

"Attends," l'arrêta Neal. "Quand es-tu allé chercher la voiture Peter ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait la route avant de venir à l'hôpital ?" Neal le regarda d'un air coupable.

"Non, elle était au commissariat. Ils avaient envoyé une équipe la récupérer hier matin. A peu près au même moment où ils nous ont envoyé les motoneiges."

Peter prit une gorgée de sa tasse.

"Nous avons fini à pied et sommes entrés par l'arrière du bâtiment, c'était probablement une ancienne grange. On a vite trouvé les tableaux. Il s'agissait bien du même lot, donc nous avions notre faussaire. Puis ce gars a surgi de nulle part. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir une pièce souterraine où ils gardaient les peintures. Celles qu'on a vues devaient être prêtes à partir."

"Ca me paraît sensé," murmura Neal. "Quand as-tu compris ça ?"

"J'ai eu un peu de temps libre pour réfléchir à la cabane," répondit Peter avec une grimace. "J'ai sorti mon badge et commencé à poser des questions… J'imagine qu'il ne se sentait pas très innocent, car tout à coup il a bondi et a quitté le bâtiment comme la foudre. Nous l'avons suivi. Il neigeait plus fort, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de lui courir après. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les bois. J'ai vu la cabane sur notre gauche pendant qu'on le poursuivait."

"Ah c'est donc ça. Je me demandais comment tu l'avais trouvée. Et d'abord comment l'as-tu vue ?" se demanda Neal. "La neige était aveuglante et j'avais suffisamment de mal à tenir sur mes pieds pour ne pas en plus voir des cabanes invisibles," marmonna-t-il.

"Mon oncle m'emmenait chasser quand j'étais gamin. On s'arrêtait parfois dans ce genre d'endroit. Elles peuvent servir d'abri de secours en cas de problème, c'est pour ça qu'on y trouve des provisions."

"D'où le café et le jerky", compris Neal.

"Du jerky ?" demanda Elizabeth. "Chéri, tu as fait manger du _jerky_ à Neal ?" Elle éclata de rire en secouant la tête, médusée.

"Tu vois," pointa Neal, tournant la tête vers Elizabeth comme si tout était dit.

Peter les regarda l'un et l'autre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il savait que Neal était un fin gastronome, mais à défaut de grives…

"Enfin bref, nous le poursuivions et voilà que tout à coup il était face à nous, son arme levée vers nous, moi pointant la mienne vers lui. Une vraie situation de duel, sauf qu'à défaut de ville fantôme on avait de la neige et la forêt…" Peter se tourna brusquement vers Neal. "C'est alors que _monsieur_ a décidé de jouer les héros et a foncé dans une balle !" Il cria sur le jeune homme. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une folie pareille ? Il aurait pu te tuer !"

"Je n'ai pas foncé sur une balle, j'ai bougé pour le distraire afin que tu puisses lui tirer dessus," expliqua Neal sèchement.

"Bien sûr, parce que le distraire allait l'empêcher de tirer !"

"Chéri…"

"Très bien, la prochaine fois je fais des marionnettes avec les mains, on verra si ça le distrait !" cria Neal à son tour.

"Mon chou…"

"Tu es sensé rester derrière moi, pas te mettre dans la ligne de tir !"

"Calmez-vous maintenant…"

"Et bien, excuse-moi si je ne voulais pas qu'il te tire dessus ; c'est toi qui avais l'arme !"

"La prochaine fois, je te tirerai dessus moi-même, ça résoudra le problème !"

"Parfait, comme ça je ne gênerai plus…"

"La ferme vous deux !" Elizabeth se leva en hurlant.

Neal et Peter, qui se criaient dessus et parlaient en même temps, se turent brusquement et regardèrent Elizabeth. Elizabeth ne hurlait jamais. Neal essaya de fondre dans le canapé ; le visage de Peter portait la résignation d'un homme condamné à laver des assiettes pour l'éternité. Leurs visages étaient si pitoyables qu'Elizabeth dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Merci," fit-elle en se rasseyant. "Peter, Neal, voulez-vous vous calmer ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes fait peur à mourir ? Hurler ne va rien changer. C'est fini maintenant, laissez tomber."

"Neal, je suis sérieux. Tu refais ça une seule fois et je te tue."

"Peter, tais-toi, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de demander à Neal de ne plus jamais se conduire comme cela ? Et Neal, tu effraies mon mari comme ça encore une seule fois, et c'est à _moi_ que tu devras rendre des comptes."

Neal essaya de disparaître plus profondément dans les cousins du canapé ; Peter continua à le foudroyer du regard.

"Peter, s'il le plaît," le supplia Elizabeth. "Je sais que tu réagis sous le coup de la peur. Il est vivant et il te promet que cela n'arrivera plus. Pas vrai Neal ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Neal hocha la tête plusieurs fois en assentiment. Il respectait Peter, mais dans un cas comme celui-là c'est d'Elizabeth qu'il avait peur. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence embarrassé.

"Peter, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste le distraire. Je me suis dit que s'il regardait vers moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde tu aurais une occasion. Je me suis jeté au sol pour offrir moins de cible."

"Et je veux que tu comprennes qu'il est de _ma_ responsabilité en tant qu'agent du FBI et ton gardien de te protéger. Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes réactions. Nous parlons d'une arme, pas d'une œuvre ou tableau qui te plaît."

Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Peter fronça les sourcils, cherchant à lire à travers le masque ; Neal semblait honnête. Bien sûr, il était toujours difficile de savoir avec lui, mais Peter aimait à penser qu'il arrivait à le lire de mieux en mieux. Les médicaments avaient affaibli ses barrières, Neal était vulnérable et plus facile à percer à jour. Peter hocha la tête en assentiment.

"C'est là que Neal a été blessé à l'épaule," reprit Elizabeth, souhaitant connaître le reste de l'histoire.

"Ca m'a aussi donné l'occasion de tirer sur le type. Je me suis approché et il était mort. Je l'ai laissé là pour m'occuper de Neal. Son sang se répandait déjà dans la neige. Je l'ai aidé à se relever et j'ai décidé d'aller à la cabane ; nous étions bien trop loin de la ferme. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi loin et Neal se faisait de plus en plus lourd."

"Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à gérer la marche dans la neige et la douleur. J'avais l'impression que je ne levais jamais assez les pieds." Neal eut un frisson en se rappelant la marche jusqu'à la cabane.

"Nous sommes quand même arrivés à la cabane. Là j'ai pu prendre soin de la blessure de Neal et attendre les secours. Je savais qu'ils nous trouveraient grâce à l'émetteur. Le temps a paru long..."Peter laissa s'éteindre sa voix.

Il conserva le silence tandis que Neal reprenait une gorgée de son thé. Elizabeth les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

"Vous me cachez quelque chose."

"Oui," admit Peter. Il se leva et monta vers la salle de bain.

"Neal?" demanda Elizabeth inquiète.

"Elizabeth, tu dois lui parler. Il se sent tellement coupable, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Il m'a sauvé la vie !"

"Neal, _que s'est-il passé_ ?

Avec un soupir, Neal lui raconta comment la plaie s'était infectée et la solution qu'avait trouvée Peter. Elizabeth porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux embués de larmes. Neal ne savait pas si elles étaient pour lui ou pour son mari.

"Nous en avons parlé, je lui ai dit que ce qu'il avait fait était bien. Je le pense – je ne lui en veux vraiment pas, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je commence à me sentir vaguement coupable de sa culpabilité, après tout, c'est moi qui me suis fait tirer dessus…"

"Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Je lui parlerai. Ca ira, je m'en assurerai." Elizabeth le regarda l'air grave. "Comment va ton épaule ? C'est douloureux ?"

"Non, ça va. Ils m'ont donné quelque chose de fort pour la route. A vrai dire, je recommence tout juste à sentir mon épaule. C'est plutôt agréable d'ailleurs, ça faisait bizarre. Comme s'il me manquait une partie de mon corps."

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Peter redescendit lentement. Elizabeth se leva.

"Le dîner est prêt. Peter, aide-moi à mettre la table. Neal, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te laver les mains, là haut…," ajouta-t-elle.

Neal monta dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Il essaya de se laver le visage mais l'écharpe l'empêchait de bouger. Il l'enleva et bougea doucement son bras, savourant le plaisir du mouvement malgré les aiguilles qui s'éveillaient au niveau de l'épaule. Il s'étira, content de ressentir ses muscles à nouveau. Il profita des toilettes et se lava visage et mains. Il prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait de l'eau courante depuis la veille. Les petits miracles du quotidien que l'on oublie ; il laissa l'eau couler sur ses doigts, subjugué.

Peter entra dans la cuisine et enlaça son épouse. Elle lui frotta le dos d'une main.

"Je t'aime Peter, je t'aimerai toujours." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "N'oublie jamais cela. Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve."

Elle lui tendit les lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement, presque avec ferveur, exprimant sa douleur et ses sentiments désordonnés, puis, comme Elizabeth l'embrassait en retour, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son dos descendit de plus en plus bas. Un discret raclement de gorge les sépara ; Elizabeth rougit et Peter se passa la main sur le visage.

"Dîner, table," murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le buffet pour prendre des assiettes et des verres.

"Neal, peux-tu porter le pain ?" Elizabeth lui tendit la panière et le regarda. "Et par pitié, assieds-toi, on a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler."

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Elizabeth avait préparé des lasagnes et une petite salade composée. Neal saliva à la vue des légumes.

"Un peu de salade Neal ?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

Peter prit la bouteille de vinaigrette et lui assaisonna son assiette.

"Merci Peter."

"Je vois que tu as enlevé ton écharpe," commenta Peter.

"Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me laver. Je l'ai laissée dans la salle de bain, je la prendrai tout à l'heure."

Peter tendit le bras vers la carafe d'eau et bouscula la bouteille de vinaigrette du coude. Neal réagit d'instinct et leva le bras pour la retenir. Il se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur.

"Oh, Neal…" Peter lui posa une main sur le dos. "Doucement Neal. Tu ne peux pas respirer plié comme ça. Redresse-toi un peu, inspire profondément, pense aux vagues…"

"Vas te faire foutre avec tes vagues !" Sa voix était méconnaissable, il avait les dents serrées, les yeux plissés.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, se tenant le bras gauche de la main droite, plié sur les genoux, le front sur le tapis, haletant.

"Neal !" protesta Peter.

Elizabeth l'arrêta. "Chéri, laisse-moi."

Elle s'accroupit devant Neal.

"Neal, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu as mal, mais il faut que tu te redresses un peu ; tu ne peux pas respirer correctement plié comme ça." Elle lui poussa doucement l'épaule droite pour le forcer à se déplier. Neal se tenait toujours le bras, enfonçant ses doigts profondément dans le muscle. Il se déplia et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth qui lui frottait doucement le dos. "Voilà, c'est mieux. Respire, doucement, détends-toi ; lâche ta main droite, tu es en train de te faire mal. Respire, c'est ça. C'est bien, continue."

Peu à peu Neal reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, il se redressa s'asseyant sur ses genoux pliés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une main tenant des cachets, l'autre main tenait un verre.

"Tiens, prends ça ; ça devrait t'aider." La voix de Peter était totalement neutre.

Neal mit les cachets dans sa bouche et prit le verre d'une main tremblante. Peter lui soutint la main pendant qu'il buvait. Neal resta assis sur le sol, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément, luttant contre la nausée et la douleur. Après quelques minutes Elizabeth l'aida à se rasseoir sur sa chaise et laissa tomber la main qu'elle avait gardée sur son dos pendant tout ce temps.

"Merci," murmura Neal. "Continuez à manger. Ca va aller mieux dans quelques instants.

Peter et Elizabeth continuèrent leur repas sans le quitter des yeux.

"Ces médicaments agissent vite en tout cas," s'étonna Peter après quelques minutes.

Neal ouvrit les yeux et soupira. "Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Tu as repris un peu de couleurs. Je n'en reviens pas à quel point tu peux devenir pâle. C'est effrayant. Tout droit sorti d'un film de Tim Burton."

"Chéri !" le gronda Elizabeth.

"Non, c'est bon Elizabeth. Si j'avais l'air aussi mal en point que je me sentais, ça devait être assez effrayant." Neal essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu te sens mieux mon chou ?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ces pilules, mais elles sont sacrément efficaces."

"Mange quelque chose maintenant," avisa Peter.

Neal grogna.

"Neal, tu vas regretter des antidouleurs de cette nature sur un estomac vide," insista Peter.

"Je n'ai pas faim," marmonna Neal.

Il regarda les lasagnes dans son assiette, l'air boudeur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'imaginer une astuce pour échapper au dîner, Peter avait tendu les bras et lui coupait les pâtes en morceaux faciles à prendre.

"Tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter la table tant que tu n'as pas fini ton assiette," sermonna Peter.

Neal leva la tête surpris, se demanda s'il plaisantait ; l'agent était sérieux.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant !" s'insurgea Neal.

"Ma foi, tu m'as bien eu alors, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu interpréter un rôle aussi bien," siffla Peter.

Elizabeth se couvrit la bouche de sa serviette, cachant un bruit qui ressemblait étonnamment à un rire. Neal la regarda déçu ; si même Elizabeth ne l'aidait pas, alors il n'avait aucune chance. Il picora dans son assiette, prit un peu de salade qu'il mâcha bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Peter, je te demande pardon. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit," s'excusa-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers son ami. "Tu sais que je suis rarement grossier. Excuse-moi, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…"

"Tu as eu un flashback de la cabane," expliqua Peter lui retournant son regard.

Neal écarquilla les yeux réalisant qu'il avait raison.

"Et tu viens tout juste de t'en apercevoir. Pas de souci Neal, je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu risques d'avoir des cauchemars après un truc pareil. Le FBI peut te fournir l'aide dont tu as besoin."

Neal le foudroya du regard ; il n'allait pas voir un psy pour ça. Peter soupira, il ne voulait pas insister pour le moment.

"Mange ton repas. J'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que tu ne quittais pas la table."

"D'accord, merci…"

Ils finirent le repas en silence. Peter savoura le sien comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois, Neal fit des efforts démesurés pour avaler la nourriture. Il finit par poser sa fourchette, se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Elizabeth, merci beaucoup pour ce repas. C'était excellent."

"Tu n'as pas fini…", lui fit-elle remarquer doucement.

"Je suis désolé. C'est vraiment très bon, mais je ne peux plus rien avaler." Neal regarda son assiette. Il avait à peine mangé la moitié du plat. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Elizabeth, mais il était épuisé et manger demandait trop d'efforts.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher ? Tu as l'air épuisé."

"J'ai monté ton sac dans la chambre d'amis et je t'ai sorti des serviettes," l'informa Peter.

"Merci beaucoup pour le dîner. Bonne nuit." Neal se leva et monta les marches d'un pas lourd.

Peter le suivit des yeux.

"Ca va aller chéri. Ca a été une dure épreuve. Laisse-le se reposer."

Peter sourit à sa femme, il porta la main vers son visage, lui caressant doucement la joue. Elle pencha la tête et lui embrassa les doigts. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu es un homme fabuleux Peter Burke. Je t'aime et je suis très chanceuse de t'avoir pour mari."

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus," la taquina-t-il. Elle lui tira la langue et se leva.

"Tu es privé de dessert, ça t'apprendra !

"Et cruelle envers un homme blessé," protesta Peter sans conviction.

Elizabeth pouffa.

"Il y a de la glace dans le congélateur, fais-toi plaisir."

"Ouah, j'ai droit à de la glace ? Pas de 'attention à ton cholestérol' ce soir ?"

"Non, et tu auras même droit à du bacon au petit déjeuner," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. "Je suis bien trop contente que tu sois rentré. Neal a vraiment mangé du jerky ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Genre un centimètre et encore il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées…" Peter secoua la tête, se demandant s'il devait essayer de trouver ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à Las Vegas.

Ensemble ils débarrassèrent la table, rangèrent les restes et mirent les assiettes au lave-vaisselle. Le temps de finir, Peter avait oublié sa glace et souhaitait seulement dormir.

"El, je vais me coucher," lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

"Je monte dans quelques instants. Je sors Satchmo une minute."

Peter monta l'escalier et allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand il vit la lumière dans la chambre d'amis. La porte était entrouverte.

"Neal, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" demanda-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il poussa la porte. Neal semblait s'être endormi avant même de réussir à se mettre au lit. Ses jambes étaient encore sur le sol, le haut du corps en travers du lit. Avec un sourire amusé, Peter lui prit les jambes pour les mettre sur le lit et le couvrit. Il éteignit la lumière.

"Bonne nuit Neal, dors bien – tu l'as mérité. Désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Mais ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, tu verras."

Il recula et ferma la porte. Elizabeth était juste derrière lui.

"Oui, tout va bien aller, pour toi aussi," ajouta-t-elle.

Peter lui sourit. Oui, tout allait s'arranger. Il était de retour chez lui, son ami était en train de guérir, sa femme était à ses côtés. Les blizzards pouvaient continuer à souffler dans la forêt, cette maison était son foyer et il était en sécurité.

FIN.

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre:

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire "Cabin fever", j'avais une autre fin en tête. Malheureusement au moment de l'écriture, mes doigts n'ont pas voulu collaborer avec mon cerveau. J'ai donc fini l'histoire un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Les reviews m'ont motivée et j'ai décidé de retenter l'expérience. Ca a été assez pénible, quelque part entre l'arrachage de dents (sans anesthésie) et l'accouchement de quintuplés... mais j'y suis arrivée.

Attention, la fin devient passablement slash ou du moins pré-slash; si vous n'aimez pas ou n'êtes pas d'accord MERCI DE NE PAS lire la suite (inutile de lire quelque chose que vous n'appréciez pas). Rien de bien méchant cependant, ça reste une histoire classée T.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de fin de chapitre:

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire "Cabin fever", j'avais une autre fin en tête. Malheureusement au moment de l'écriture, mes doigts n'ont pas voulu collaborer avec mon cerveau. J'ai donc fini l'histoire un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Les reviews m'ont motivée et j'ai décidé de retenter l'expérience. Ca a été assez pénible, quelque part entre l'arrachage de dents (sans anesthésie) et l'accouchement de quintuplés... mais j'y suis arrivée.

Attention, la fin devient passablement slash ou du moins pré-slash; si vous n'aimez pas ou n'êtes pas d'accord MERCI DE NE PASlire la suite (inutile de lire quelque chose que vous n'appréciez pas). Rien de bien méchant cependant, ça reste une histoire classée T.

* * *

"Bonne nuit Neal, dors bien – tu l'as mérité. Désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Mais ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, tu verras."

Il recula et ferma la porte. Elizabeth était juste derrière lui.

"Oui, tout va bien aller, pour toi aussi," ajouta-t-elle.

Elizabeth le prit dans ses bras. "Allons dormir chéri, tu as l'air épuisé."

"Je le suis. La route a été semblé longue sans personne à qui parler."

"Veux-tu dire que la capacité de Neal à parler des heures durant t'a manquée?" le taquina Elizabeth.

Peter grimaça et jeta un œil à la porte fermée. "Notre secret ?" lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se changèrent pour aller se coucher et Peter poussa un long soupir de soulagement en s'installant sous les draps; il éteignit sa lampe, laissant uniquement celle d'Elizabeth fournir une lumière tamisée à la pièce.

Elizabeth se mit au lit et se pelotonna contre Peter ; elle avait encore besoin de se convaincre de son retour après les longues heures de frayeur. Elle lui caressa le bras d'un geste tendre.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'aime aussi." Peter la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

Elizabeth lui rendit son baiser avec passion et Peter laissa sa main lui caresser le corps avec douceur. Elle se lova contre son corps avec un soupir de plaisir. La main de Peter avait atteint maintenant ses hanches et se dirigeait vers des parties plus intimes quand elle lui prit les doigts. Il la regarda un peu blessé. Elle croisa ses doigts sur les siens et porta la main à son visage. Elle embrassa les doigts un par un. Peter leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour chéri. Je veux que tu sois passionné et fougueux. Je veux que tu me montres combien tu m'aimes ; je veux te montrer combien j'ai eu peur, mais j'ai besoin de toi tout entier et serein."

Peter la regarda un peu confus.

"Chéri, il faut que tu me parles. Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas."

Peter soupira. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ca a été un cauchemar dans cette cabane."

"Peter, je te connais. Tu te sens coupable et quoi que tu en dises, je sais que ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu regrettes d'avoir fait mal à Neal."

"Il n'aurait pas été blessé s'il ne travaillait pas pour moi, et puis c'est moi qui..." la voix de Peter se cassa, il avait encore du mal à en encore parler. "... ai brûlé son épaule."

"Je n'en crois pas un mot. Neal est parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il court en travaillant pour le FBI. Je pense même que ça l'amuse. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'a pardonné, s'il y avait d'ailleurs quoi que ce soit à pardonner. Tu lui as sauvé la vie."

"Comme tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter, encore et encore," répliqua Peter un peu sèchement.

"Parce que c'est vrai !" Elizabeth lui lâcha la main et se releva sur le coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Peter, s'il te plaît, parle-moi."

Peter se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller, regardant le plafond. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à Neal qui fixait le plafond de l'hôpital. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

"Chéri, ça ne peut pas être si terrible," murmura Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Peter avala la boule dans sa gorge et se tourna vers elle. "Neal a été tellement courageux... Je pensais qu'il allait hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû ressentir. Mais il n'a crié qu'une fois, quand j'ai posé le tisonnier sur sa blessure. Ensuite il a mordu dans cette cravate comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'est contenté de gémissements et sanglots." Peter inspira profondément. "J'étais horrifié par la douleur que je lui infligeais, et tout à coup j'ai eu cette image de Neal en train de gémir... de plaisir cette fois... et c'était moi qui le faisais gémir." Peter rougit et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de sa femme.

"Oh, mon chéri," s'exclama Elizabeth d'une voix triste. Elle lui donna un léger baiser et lui caressa doucement la tempe. "Je suis désolée."

Peter ouvrit les yeux surpris. "Désolée ?"

"Que tu aies pris conscience que tu étais amoureux de Neal dans de telles circonstances."

Peter se recula fronçant les sourcils. "Non, je ne..." Il était à court de mots.

"Si, tu l'es, et tout va bien chéri. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe au monde."

"Oui, et je t'aime toi."

"Ton coeur est assez grand pour nous deux."

"Je ne l'aime pas comme ça !" protesta Peter l'air horrifié.

"Oui, d'une certaine façon, tu l'es, mais tout va bien chéri. Vraiment. Tu as juste besoin d'y voir plus clair."

"Mais..."

"Peter, tu as poursuivi Neal pendant des années. Malgré ce qu'il était, ou peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'il était, tu l'admirais. Puis vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble. Tu as pu travailler avec son intelligence extraordinaire. Il est amusant, il est charmant, il a conquis tous les coeurs. Peter, il a réussi à se faire emmener au musée par le patron de ton patron ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ton admiration ne se transforme en passion et... amour."

Peter la regarda soudain d'un air grave. "Ca fait combien de temps que tu as compris tout ça ?"

"Un moment, crois-moi. Vous vous tournez autour depuis si longtemps... Parfois, j'avais envie de vous crier dessus. De vous dire d'arrêter le jeu et de vous embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Vous ?"

"Oui, Neal est aussi amoureux de toi que tu l'es de lui. Peut-être même plus, car lui n'a pas peur de ses sentiments, il n'a pas peur d'aimer un homme."

Peter se mit à rire. "Il savait," dit-il.

"Savait quoi ?"

"Que tu savais..."

"Hein ?" C'était au tour d'Elizabeth d'être perplexe.

"Neal m'a dit qu'il avait eu des hommes dans sa vie. Bien sûr, je suis tombé de l'armoire. Puis il m'a dit que toi tu saurais."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je _savais_, plutôt que c'était plausible." Elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Apparemment vous avez eu des conversations plutôt surprenantes dans cette cabane."

"Celle-là en fait, c'était à l'hôpital."

"Et sa sexualité était un sujet comme les autres ?" demanda Elizabeth l'air sceptique.

"Non pas vraiment. En fait on a _échangé_ des informations. Je répondais à l'une de ses questions, il répondait à l'une des miennes..." Peter fit une grimace.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas respecté ma part de l'accord. Je lui ai... menti."

"Chéri... Tu passes ton temps à demander à Neal de ne pas te mentir..."

"Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire _pourquoi_ je me sentais coupable !" cria Peter plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elizabeth hocha la tête. "C'était sa question. Quelle était la tienne ?"

Peter rougit légèrement. Sur le moment la question semblait acceptable, il était inquiet. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps d'y penser, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été particulièrement indiscret, une question si personnelle que Neal n'avait aucune raison d'y répondre. Et pourtant, il avait répondu...

"Chéri..." insista Elizabeth.

"Quand nous étions à la cabane et que j'ai vu que sa blessure s'était infecté beaucoup trop vite, je lui ai demandé s'il avait une maladie immunitaire..."

"Peter !" Elizabeth était outrée.

"Je sais, je sais. Je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû. Il a failli m'arracher la tête."

"Et il aurait eu bien raison !"

"Oui, je sais chérie. Mais j'étais terrifié. Nous étions isolés par la neige, au milieu de nulle part, je pensais que mon meilleur ami allait mourir. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires." Peter ferma les yeux, essaya de chasser la peur qui revenait.

"Shhh..." Elizabeth lui caressa doucement la joue. "Tout va bien, chéri. Il est sain et sauf, vous êtes de retour, tout est rentré dans l'ordre."

Peter inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer, puis adressa un sourire à Elizabeth. "A l'hôpital il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait réagit violemment et qu'il avait des amants. Pendant un instant il a eu peur que ça ne me dérange."

"Mais ça n'est pas cas."

"Bien sûr que non. El, tu me connais mieux que ça !"

"Oui, je sais. Et comme je te le disais, j'en avais le pressentiment, donc s'il veut en parler, il doit savoir que ça ne nous pose aucun problème." Elle le regarda d'un air grave. "Tu sais qu'il vit vraiment mal le fait que tu te sentes coupable. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre et ça le mine. Il faut que tu lui parles, au moins lui avouer ce que tu m'as dit, et tu verras bien où cela vous mène."

"Mais El, je ne suis pas..."

"Quoi ? Gay ? Bi ? Chéri, ce sont des étiquettes, nous parlons d'amour. La plus grande force qui soit."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de ça ! J'étais tellement à vif dans cette cabane, ça n'était peut-être qu'une façon pour mon esprit de me permettre de faire face."

"Ou peut-être que parce que tu étais à vif, comme tu dis, tes barrières se sont effondrées laissant ton inconscient se révéler."

Peter enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, se passant la main sur les cheveux. "Je ne sais. C'est tellement confus."

"Chéri, tu n'as pas à prendre de décision maintenant. Il faut que tu en parles avec Neal, voir où cela vous conduit. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Peut-être que vous avez juste besoin de le reconnaître."

"Et comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ça ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je vois bien à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre, et je sais que je ne ferai rien qui puisse détruire ce lien. Ca ne veut pas dire que je sois enchantée à l'idée de vous imaginer dans le même lit..." Peter rougit vivement et elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire. "Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'avais pas pensé aussi loin... Voyons ce qu'il se passe."

Peter la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une femme pareille. Il la roula sur le lit en l'embrassant avec passion.

"J'espère vraiment que ses antidouleur sont efficaces, parce que ces murs ne sont en aucun cas assez épais..."

Elizabeth rit doucement et lui retourna son baiser avec fougue.

Elizabeth était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, le bacon promis rissolait dans la poêle. Peter arriva derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras ; il posa son menton sur son épaule la regardant tourner un pancake.

"La nuit dernière était..." sa voix s'éteint, il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats.

"Oui... tu devrais peut-être te perdre plus souvent dans les bois..."

"Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen."

"Mais on devra sans doute faire isoler les murs..."

Neal s'éclaircit la gorge annonçant son arrivée et le couple sursauta, les joues rouges.

"Je suis content que les antidouleur soient efficaces..." murmura-t-il.

Peter lui lança un regard noir, le défiant de poursuivre, et Neal eut le mérite d'avoir l'air un peu gêné.

"Bonjour Neal !" s'exclama Elizabeth d'une voix joyeuse. "Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci."

Peter le regarda et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot. Neal le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Aucune idée mon chou", répondit-elle en secouant la tête. "Tu veux du café ?"

"Oui, merci."

Elle lui servit une tasse. Peter revint dans la cuisine portant son écharpe. Il se dirigea vers Neal et l'aida à la mettre sans dire un mot.

"Je pensais d'abord prendre ma douche et la remettre avant de partir," expliqua Neal doucement.

"Si on pouvait éviter de répéter la scène du dîner," grommela Peter.

"Désolé."

L'humeur joyeuse tomba et Neal but son café en silence. Peter mit la table et ils s'assirent autour du petit déjeuner. Neal prit ses médicaments sans qu'on lui fasse la moindre remarque et attaqua son repas avec appétit.

"Ca fait plaisir de te voir manger, Neal." Elizabeth rayonnait.

"C'est absolument délicieux et j'avais faim. Merci beaucoup pour ta peine."

"Ca n'est rien. Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux."

"Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je vais vite prendre une douche et j'appelle un taxi."

"J'ai dit que je te conduisais," dit Peter.

"Non, ne te dérange pas. Je vais bien."

"J'ai dit que je te conduisais."

Neal regarda Elizabeth qui lui fit un minuscule signe de la tête, il n'insista pas.

Une fois le repas terminé, il se leva pour aider à débarrasser la table, mais Elizabeth l'arrêta. "Ca va aller. Va t'habiller. Je suis sûre que tu as hâte de rentrer chez toi."

Neal monta dans la salle de bain. Il avait le droit de prendre une douche, mais il devait nettoyer sa blessure et remettre un pansement. Cela s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Merde," s'exclama-t-il quand il laissa tomber l'antiseptique et les compresses.

On frappa discrètement à la porte. "Neal, as-tu besoin d'aide ?" demanda Peter.

Il failli répondre sèchement puis s'aperçu qu'il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul. "Oui," admit-il.

"Je peux rentrer ? Tu es décent ?"

Neal roula les yeux. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. "Oui, tu peux rentrer."

Peter entra et vit les produits sur le sol. Il secoua la tête et les ramassa. "Neal, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ?"

Le jeune homme haussa une épaule d'un air penaud et Peter s'approcha de lui. "Assieds-toi, je m'occupe de ça."

Il refit le bandage rapidement et aida Neal à mettre une chemise puis son écharpe.

"Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir y arriver seul," s'exclama soudain Peter.

"J'appellerai Mozzie. Il fait une bonne infirmière." Une très bonne infirmière même, pensa Neal. Il avait été contraint par la force des choses d'apprendre à soigner leurs blessures, plus ou moins importantes. Il détestait les hôpitaux et était capable de traiter la plupart de leurs accidents.

"Je n'en doute pas..." Peter l'imaginait assez bien. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de traces du passage de Neal dans un hôpital toutes ces années ; il avait du mal à croire que le gamin avait pu aussi chanceux.

Neal boucla ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elizabeth lui avait préparé un sac avec des provisions pour quelques jours.

"Tiens, tu n'as qu'à les mettre au micro-ondes et tu auras à manger. Je t'en enverrai d'autres dans quelques jours."

"Merci Elizabeth, mais il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal. Je vais m'en sortir."

"Tu as besoin de manger et se préparer des repas avec une seule main n'est pas aisé. Oh, et pas de vin !" avertit-elle en levant un doigt menaçant.

Peter grimpa les marches de la maison de June vers l'appartement de Neal et ouvrit la porte. Son partenaire suivait d'un pas lent, en se demandant pourquoi l'appartement terrasse n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée... _heu… non, ça ça n'allait pas être possible. _Fichus médicaments... Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y laissa tomber, les yeux fermés.

Peter sentit son coeur se serrer et s'approcha de lui. La bouche de Neal était légèrement entrouverte, si attirante... Peter ne put résister. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neal et l'embrassa doucement. Il sentit Neal se raidir de surprise, puis se détendre avant de répondre à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir leurs bouches respectives. Quand ils se séparèrent les yeux de Neal étaient presque noirs, reflétant à la fois plaisir et surprise. Peter se recula se sentant coupable tout à coup. Il avala sa salive et pinça les lèvres, il pouvait encore y sentir le goût de Neal.

Il prit le sac de provisions d'Elizabeth et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger les boîtes. Il entendit Neal pousser un léger soupir et se diriger vers le canapé. Peter s'occupa dans la cuisine pendant un long moment. Il rangea les Tupperwares, posa un verre sur le comptoir, ouvrit une bouteille d'eau pour Neal, sortit les médicaments du sac. Il rangea le sac de voyage dans un cas et jeta un dernier oeil à l'appartement pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Regardant partout, sauf vers Neal.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée.

"Tu me quittes sans un petit baiser d'adieu ?" demanda Neal à voix basse.

Il avait conscience que Peter n'était pas prêt, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il eut un soupir intérieur de soulagement quand il entendit la porte se refermer et le parquet craquer sous les pas de Peter. L'agent s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Neal savait que Peter ne parlerait pas le premier.

"C'est pour ça que tu te sentais coupable ?" demanda Neal les yeux rivés sur la table basse.

Il sentit Peter s'agiter sur le canapé mal à l'aise.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru à tes explications, te sentir coupable parce que tu m'avais fait mal. Je me suis donc douté qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de si... _difficile_ à admettre que tu ne pouvais pas en parler. Alors j'ai attendu, j'espérais que tôt ou tard je finirais par comprendre. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça..." ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. "C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital ?"

Peter fit une grimace.

"Alors, Elizabeth savait ?" Neal laissa passer quelques minutes de silence. "Tu sais, tu peux prendre la parole quand tu veux..." Neal regarda enfin Peter.

L'agent avec les yeux fixés sur le genou de Neal. Le jeune homme y jeta un oeil, se demandant s'il avait quelque chose sur la jambe. Puis il se souvint de la façon dont Peter avait mis la main sur son genou avant de lui demander de le laisser cautériser sa plaie. Un truc avec les genoux ? Non, probablement pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face pour le moment, et ses pieds étaient hors limite en raison de l'émetteur et de ce qu'il impliquait. Tout compte fait, les genoux étaient un bon compromis.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge et choisit une réponse facile.

"Elle savait. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais elle m'a dit que cela ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde."

"Tu as une femme intelligente."

"Elle est... nous sommes... enfin, ça ne nous pose aucun problème."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé avant ?"

"L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. 'Ca y est, je sais qui a falsifié le testament. Ah au fait, je suis bi'... ça aurait été un peu bizarre non ?"

"Quand tu as découvert que Diana était lesbienne..."

"Arrête Peter, ça faisait genre deux heures que j'étais sorti de prison. Je n'allais pas te révéler un truc aussi personnel à ce moment-là !"

"Oui, bien sûr," admit Peter avec un geste d'excuse.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes de silence. Nul ne savait comment poursuivre la conversation.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda finalement Neal.

Peter inspira profondément comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger en eaux profondes, ce qui finalement n'était pas loin de la vérité.

"Quand j'étais en train de..." _allez, ça n'est qu'un mot_ "... cautériser ta blessure, tes gémissements m'ont fait pensé à..." Peter rougit.

Neal ouvrit la bouche en un "_Oh_" silencieux.

"J'étais tellement confus, ça n'avait pas de sens. Et je n'allais certainement pas en parler."

"Tu m'as menti à l'hôpital."

"Oui, et je te demande pardon." Neal hocha la tête acceptant l'excuse. "Je n'étais pas prêt."

"J'imagine que tu as eu une longue conversation avec Elizabeth hier soir." Neal pencha la tête en regardant l'agent et sourit. "Je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé la toucher avant d'avoir tout avoué."

Peter rit doucement. "Tu lui as demandé de me parler, pas vrai ?"

"J'avoue."

"Alors... les hommes ?" demanda Peter après un moment. Neal leva un sourcil. "Je ne juge pas. Je suis juste curieux. Il te suffit de battre des cils une fois pour que toutes les femmes tombent à tes pieds. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être bi, contrairement à être homosexuel, était plus un choix."

"Celui de justement de ne _pas_ faire de choix. Tout vouloir... Ne pas contrôler ses impulsions ?" Ajouta Neal utilisant d'un ton légèrement moqueur le reproche que lui faisait souvent Peter.

"Je ne m'en suis jamais douté. La façon dont tu dragues toutes les femmes..."

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu sais que j'aime les choses qui brillent. Les femmes ont tendance à briller."

"Et les hommes ?"

"C'est plus physique, plus brutal. J'aime l'action et la puissance. Cette impression qu'il n'y a pas de limites." Peter fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Avec une femme tu ne peux pas t'enfoncer trop loin ou tu peux lui faire mal. Avec un homme, tu as l'impression que tu peux toujours continuer." Peter rougit violemment. "Et j'ai le sentiment que tu ne demandais pas autant de détails..." ajouta Neal avec un sourire taquin.

Peter se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, admirant la vue à un million de dollars dont il ne se lassait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée où ceci les menait. Il aurait peut-être dû mettre Neal dans un taxi et garder la bouche fermée... à tous les sens du terme.

"Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Ne vas pas croire que je m'en plaigne..."

Peter pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix. Il se tourna vers son ami. "Franchement ? Aucune idée. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet..."

"D'où le silence pendant le trajet en voiture..." murmura Neal.

"Quand tu t'es effondré contre cette porte... Mon instinct protecteur a bondit. Tu avais les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte..." Peter haussa les épaules, tous les deux savaient ce qui avait suivi.

"Heureusement que j'étais appuyé contre cette porte. J'ai bien cru que mes jambes allaient se dérober. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas."

"Tu m'as retourné mon baiser pourtant"

"C'est toi qui a commencé."

"Oui, mais tu as répondu," répéta Peter, d'un ton presque accusateur.

"Oui, et je ne vais certainement pas m'en excuser. Tu embrasses divinement bien, je n'ai personne depuis très longtemps, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que je ne devrais sans doute. Donc oui, j'ai répondu à ton baiser, et j'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas le dernier."

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme auparavant."

"Ca, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment."

"Neal, je ne sais pas où tout ceci va nous mener. Je ne sais pas si j'en attends quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Ca me dépasse complètement."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver une réponse aujourd'hui Peter. Nous avons tout notre temps. Je serai toujours là, émetteur ou pas." Neal le regarda d'un air grave. Il en pensait chaque mot. Il attendrait que Peter prenne une décision.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable. Neal laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner à nouveau. Qu'y avait-il dans ces fichus médicaments ?

"Divinement bien ?" demanda Peter avec un sourire un peu suffisant.

Neal fit une légère grimace.

"Elizabeth serait sans doute d'accord avec toi..." confirma Peter avec un sourire amusé.

"Ne soit pas trop fier de toi. Attends que j'aille mieux." Neal poussa un long soupir, il était épuisé. Il fallait qu'il aille se coucher ou il allait s'endormir sur le canapé ce qui n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il était déjà assez endolori, inutile d'être en plus inconfortable.

"Peter, viens au lit ave moi." Il sentit Peter se tétaniser à ses côtés. "Détends-toi, tu ne crains rien. Je ne pense pas être capable d'aller jusqu'à mon lit tout seul, alors crois-moi il ne va rien se passer... s'il doit se passer quoi que ce soit un jour." Il regarda Peter avec douceur. "Nous devrons reparler de tout ça quand je ne serai pas à moitié dans le coma à cause des médicaments. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir que ça aille plus loin." Il posa sa main sur le genou de Peter. "Ce que je veux c'est m'allonger et te sentir à mes côtés, que tu me protèges comme tu l'as fait dans la cabane."

"Je peux faire ça," répondit Peter d'une voix douce.

Ile se leva et aida Neal à se mettre debout. Il chancela légèrement et Peter le tint un instant, puis l'accompagna vers le lit. Neal enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous la couverture. Peter s'installa à ses côtés.

"Embrasse-moi," dit Neal en tournant son visage vers lui.

Peter obéit, sentit un soupir satisfait s'échapper des lèvres du jeune homme. Neal lui rendit son baiser puis ses lèvres cessèrent de bouger. Peter ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement. Neal s'était endormi. Il le regarda quelques minutes, écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front puis se relaissa tomber en arrière.

Ils avaient besoin de temps. Pour parler, pour guérir, mais ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient.

Fin (vraiment cette fois)


End file.
